


Гавана. Сезон дождей

by Cornelia



Category: The Last Express
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Летом 1911 года Роберт Кэт прибывает на Кубу с неким очень важным заданием. Он встречает в Гаване своего старого друга Тайлера Уитни, и выполнение задания идет совсем не так, как планировалось. Приквел к компьютерной игре The Last Express.
Relationships: Robert Cath/Tyler Whitney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Гавана. Сезон дождей

_«Neuilly S Sienne. 221 49 11 ‘8.25.   
Кэт, я наткнулся на что-то необычное. Бросай все дела, сядь на восточный экспресс. Пятница, семь часов вечера. Ты единственный кому я могу доверять.   
Твой друг Тайлер.   
P.S. Надеюсь, ты уже не сердишься по поводу того, что произошло на Кубе»  
Телеграмма, полученная Робертом Кэтом в июле 1914 года_

**Август 1911 года, Гавана, Куба**

— Могу сказать с уверенностью, что путешествие вы перенесли прекрасно, сеньора Поэя, — сказал Роберт, выпуская из рук худенькое старушечье запястье, пульс на котором бился ровно и сильно, на зависть иным двадцатилетним.  
— И что, интересно, со мной могло бы случиться? — проворчала пожилая сеньора. — Эти современные пароходы — просто плавучие санатории. Вот когда отец повез меня на мой первый парижский сезон... Какая там была теснота, даже в лучших офицерских каютах. И вонь, — добавила она шепотом. — Впрочем, вам не до моих мемуаров. К тому же мы оба знаем, что наш общий знакомый приставил вас ко мне вовсе не из-за моего хрупкого здоровья. Хотя, признаю, приятно было прогуливаться по палубе в обществе такого красивого молодого человека.  
— Вы мне льстите, сеньора Поэя, — возразил Роберт.  
— Для этого я точно слишком стара, — засмеялась старушка, и махнула рукой. — Ну все. Капли, которые вы мне прописали, Шарлотта заставляет меня пить каждое утро, вкус у них так себе, так что можете считать свои обязанности выполненными. И она ведь показала вам вашу комнату?  
— Да, прекрасная комната. Благодарю.  
— Ну и замечательно.  
Роберт направился было к двери, но она вдруг окликнула его.  
— Вот еще что. Вы будете встречаться с полковником Гомесом. Не дайте ему сесть себе на шею. Помню его еще мальчишкой — тот еще был проныра. К тому же взрывной как порох.  
— Гм. Хорошо, приму к сведению.  
— И не гуляйте без зонта, особенно после обеда. Сезон дождей.  
Роберт вышел, старательно скрывая улыбку. Предполагалось, что он сопровождает сеньору Поэя как врач, но похоже, за время путешествия она сама взяла его под опеку.   
Гостиная, соседствовавшая с комнатами сеньоры, была декорирована на испанский манер. Стены из сине-зеленой расписной плитки одним своим видом навевали прохладу, что в стоявшей над Гаваной жаре было очень кстати. Роберт вышел на балкон и облокотился на перила. Внизу гудела в утренней суете улица, по местным меркам довольно широкая.  
Маленький кабриолет, запряженный парой вороных, обгонял сердито грохочущий мотором автомобиль. Пешеходы кто спешил по своим делам, кто прогуливался без всякой цели. Были тут и строгие, несмотря на жару, европейские костюмы, и свободные блузы, и даже полуголый, черный как уголь рослый парень, тащивший тяжело груженую тележку. На обочине улицы, как раз напротив балкона, сидела полная пожилая мулатка в ослепительно желтом тюрбане и, невозмутимо наблюдая за толпой, курила сигару. На углу газетчик на испанском выкрикивал заголовки утренних новостей. Солнце сияло, разогретый влажный воздух лип к коже. Но несмотря на жару, идея окунуться в эту пеструю и шумную толпу, всем телом прочувствовать ритм города, где не бывал прежде, выглядела довольно заманчивой. Роберт собрался было спуститься и купить газету, и тут увидел в толпе Тайлера Уитни.  
***  
Тайлер стоял на другой стороне улицы и, высматривая кого-то в толпе, водил носом, как охотничья собака. Перегнувшись через перила балкона, Роберт окликнул:  
— Хэй, Тайлер, ты не меня ищешь?  
Тайлер вскинул взгляд и, сорвав с головы шляпу, радостно замахал в знак приветствия. Солнце блеснуло в его рыжеватых волосах.  
— Роберт! Это и в самом деле ты!  
— Собственной персоной. Постой, я сейчас спущусь.  
Роберт выбежал из гостиной, слетел по лестнице вниз, и, не прихватив не только зонта, но даже и шляпы, вылетел на улицу, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с сияющим Тайлером.  
— Ну здравствуй, приятель! — воскликнул Роберт, раскрывая объятия.  
***  
Они прошли до Старой площади и сели за столик кафе в открытой галерее.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что я на Кубе? — спросил Роберт, с любопытством разглядывая приятеля.  
— Вся Гавана уже неделю болтает, что сеньора Поэя возвращается на родину. И что ее здоровье, неудивительно в столь почтенном возрасте, требует неустанного внимания, так что сеньору сопровождает молодой американский доктор. И я подумал, а вдруг это ты.  
— Поразительная догадливость! — воскликнул Роберт. — А ты? Я-то был уверен, что ты все еще в Лондоне.  
Ну нет, судя по тому, как густо было покрыто веснушками лицо Тайлера, он давно жарился на местном солнышке. Но выглядел он превосходно. Цветущий вид, отлично пошитый костюм, шелковый шарф в дикарских узорах. И, как обычно, полный воодушевления взгляд, от которого Роберт уже успел отвыкнуть.  
— Я уже почти полгода здесь, — сказал Тайлер.  
Роберт вопросительно приподнял бровь. Необходимости работать ради куска хлеба у Тайлера никогда не было, даже учитывая вечные его разногласия с семейством, но и сидеть без дела он не любил.  
Тайлер лишь пожал плечами.  
— Так, ничего особенного. Иногда пишу для пары Нью-йоркских изданий. Мне здесь нравится, особенно после зимы в Лондоне.  
Им принесли кофе, густой, как черный мед. Теперь настала очередь Тайлера рассматривать Роберта и выжидающе щуриться. Но Роберт молчал, взвешивая, как много ему следует рассказывать сразу с порога, и, не выдержав, Тайлер спросил:  
— А что ты?  
— Ты сам сказал, что вся Гавана знает, зачем я здесь.  
— Верно. Надеюсь, сеньора Поэя не слишком тебя третирует.  
— Ну что ты, она очень милая старушка.  
— А… как твоя семья?  
— Моя семья, — Роберт пожал плечами. — Как ты знаешь, мать умерла в прошлом году, а с отцом я никогда не был особенно близок. Так что нет никакой семьи. Впрочем, — он усмехнулся, — полагаю я достаточно взрослый, чтобы сам о себе позаботиться.  
Между ними повисла неловкость, какая возникает между людьми, которые были очень близки, а потом долгое время не виделись и теперь не знают, как перебраться через все жизненные коллизии, которые им пришлось пережить врозь.  
Наконец Тайлер сделал глоток кофе и произнес:  
— Мартинс писал мне пару месяцев назад. О том, что у тебя неприятности с американскими властями.  
— Я с ним давно не виделся, — сказал Роберт, проигнорировав вторую часть реплики. — У него неудачный роман...  
— Вот как.  
— Да. С кокаином.  
— Об этом он мне не писал, — Тайлер нахмурился, снова выжидательно взглянул на Роберта из-под рыжеватых ресниц и отодвинул чашку. — Послушай, я должен сегодня съездить за город, к одному знакомому, но завтра вечером мы можем... Ты ведь не должен находится при своей пациентке неотлучно?  
Роберт покачал головой.  
— Что же, тогда встретимся здесь же, в восемь вечера. Если ты не против.  
— Буду очень рад.  
Они оба поднялись, и Тайлер сперва, казалось, просто хотел протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, но вместо этого сжал плечо Роберта гораздо более теплым и интимным жестом, и его усыпанное веснушками лицо озарилось улыбкой.

**Полковник Гомес**

На следующий день около полудня к дверям дома сеньоры Поэя подъехал черный олдсмобиль. Роберт сел на переднее сидение. Шофер поднял в знак приветствия затянутую в перчатку руку и, сурово хмурясь за толстыми стеклами очков, направил автомобиль сквозь толпу. Солнце пекло вовсю, и под кожаной крышей автомобиля было нестерпимо душно. Роберт ослабил шейный платок, что не слишком помогло.  
К счастью, ехать им пришлось недолго: проползя по нескольким довольно людным улицам, автомобиль свернул к воротам обнесенного каменного оградой парка, миновал пост с часовым и остановился перед элегантным колониального стиля особняком, увитым пышно цветущими бугенвиллиями. Роберт спрыгнул с подножки и, обмахиваясь шляпой и тихо проклиная жару, поднялся по мраморной лестнице. Его встретил молодой адъютант в светлом кителе, перетянутом крест-накрест кожаным патронташем, и проводил в просторную приемную. Сообщив, что у полковника важный посетитель и придется подождать, адъютант проявил необыкновенную для военного чуткость и принес Роберту стакан ледяного лимонада.  
В зале тоже было душновато. Из-за массивных дверей красного дерева доносились приглушенные голоса. Ожидание тянулось и тянулось. Чтобы убить время, Роберт прошелся по зале, изучая лепнину на потолке и посредственную живопись на стенах: атака кубинской кавалерии времен войн за независимость, портрет Хосе Марти, вид на бухту Гаваны и портрет неизвестного Роберту старичка в военной форме. Потом он полюбовался в окно на бурно зеленеющий тропический сад, рассмотрел искусную резьбу на дверях в кабинет полковника. Попробовал расслышать, о чем говорят за дверью, — безуспешно. Еще раз прошел вдоль стены с картинами. На переднем плане батального полотна художник изобразил кубинского офицера на лошади, морда лошади выражала крайнее осуждение. Было душно и скучно, тишина нарушалась только мерным стуком печатной машинки, за которой сидел адъютант, и тихими голосами за дверью. Роберт сел в кресло и начал вертеть в руках пустой стакан из-под лимонада.  
И тут в зал ворвался маленький, очень возбужденный сеньор с торчащей вперед бородкой. Адъютант вскочил на ноги.  
— Вам придется подождать, сеньор Кабрера. Полковник сейчас очень занят. И перед вами еще посетитель.  
— Подождать! Я, черт возьми, заместитель министра, я член Учредительного Собрания. Я не собираюсь ждать ни минуты.  
Говорил он по-испански с таким напором и скоростью, что Роберт едва улавливал смысл.  
— Но там сейчас сеньора Де Ла Мас.  
— Тем лучше! — воскликнул сеньор, задирая бородку. — Великолепно!  
Решительно отодвинув адъютанта в сторону, он распахнул дверь и исчез за нею. Адъютант беспомощно посмотрел на дверь, на Роберта, снова на дверь, потом тяжело вздохнул и опять сел за машинку.  
Разговор за дверью стал громче, но по-прежнему оставался неразборчивым. Хотя «черт возьми» и «я заместитель министра» слышались вполне отчетливо.  
Несколькими минутами спустя маленький сеньор вылетел за дверь, потрясая кулаками.  
— Здесь нет никакого порядка! Никакого! Жду не дождусь, когда этот фигляр получит по заслугам. А если этого не случится, мы дождемся американских солдат, прямо на улицах Гаваны, как в 1906. Вот вы! — он неожиданно остановился и ткнул пальцем в Роберта. — Вы же американец! Припугните его наконец.  
Роберт приоткрыл рот, не зная что сказать, но сеньор, кажется,и не ожидал никакого ответа, драматично махнул рукой и вышел из залы, снова оставив Роберта наедине с адъютантом и его машинкой. На этот раз его ожидание продлилось недолго.  
Двери кабинета снова распахнулись. Роберт ожидал увидеть покрытого шрамами и убеленного сединами ветерана кубинских партизан, а если уж даму, то какую-нибудь бойкую горбоносую старушку вроде сеньоры Поэя, но из дверей, шурша шелками цвета слоновой кости, выплыла ослепительная молодая брюнетка в сопровождении чернокожей горничной с корзинкой в руках. В корзинке на бархатной подушке сидела крохотная собачка.  
Одарив Роберта коротким испытующим взглядом жгуче-черных очей и негромким «хм...», брюнетка проплыла к дверям. Платье, по свежей парижской моде без жесткого корсета, обтекало ее фигуру, как вода, аромат духов коснулся ноздрей Роберта. Собачка в корзинке быстро и тяжело дышала, высунув розовый язычок.  
Адъютант смотрел вслед процессии с совершенно бессмысленным выражением на лице. Роберт поймал себя на том же и кашлянул. Адъютант вздрогнул.  
— Я о вас доложу, мистер Кэт.  
***  
На стене за спиной полковника Гомеса висел кубинский флаг. Выцветший на солнце и изрядно потрепанный, он явно побывал в боях. Роберту даже показалось, что он заметил пару отверстий от пуль.  
Сам полковник восседал в массивном кресле за таким же массивным столом. На столе мерно крутил медными лопастями вентилятор. Полковник указал Роберту на кресло, тот сел, подвинулся поближе и украдкой подставил лицо блаженной прохладе. Полковник был сед и худощав, с глазами черными и влажными, как морская галька. И под пронзительным взглядом этих глаз Роберт вспомнил предостережение сеньоры Поэя.  
— Добро пожаловать на Кубу, мистер Кэт, — сдержанно проговорил полковник. — Как вам у нас нравится? Жарковато?  
Говорил по-английски он бегло, но с резким акцентом, и безбожно путал ударения.  
— Есть немного, — согласился Роберт, вынул из нагрудного кармана плотный конверт и протянул его полковнику. — Собственно, вот то, что я должен вам передать.  
Он мог только догадываться, что лежит в конверте, но с облегчением подумал, что вот сейчас все важные дела будут завершены. Он проведет на Кубе неделю, может, даже две, искупается в море, поглазеет на местные достопримечательности и, свободный от всех обязательств, отправится куда пожелает, уберется восвояси. Если повезет, вместе с Тайлером Уитни.  
— Это — полковник положил конверт на стол, даже не заглянув внутрь, — хорошо. Но что насчет всего остального? Люди, которые вас прислали, прекрасно знают, что нам сейчас нужно.  
— Груз на складе в порту.  
Глаза полковника разом превратились из мокрой гальки в горящие уголья.  
— Что?! Какого черта вы не увезли его из порта вместе с вещами сеньоры Поэя?  
— При всем уважении, полковник Гомес, этот груз крайне затруднительно было предъявить как обычный багаж. Это не то, что обычно берут с собой в путешествие пожилые леди.  
— Проклятие. Высшая степень идиотизма!  
— А что я должен был сказать? — возмутился Роберт. — Что сеньора Поэя привезла подарки внучатым племянникам? Мне с трудом удалось остановить таможенных офицеров, когда они собирались устроить досмотр багажа прямо на берегу в присутствии всех пассажиров. Это, согласитесь, было бы некстати. И я понятия не имел, что у людей, которые управляют страной, возникнут проблемы с таможней.  
Полковник вдруг как-то обмяк в своем кресле и, обхватив ладонью лоб, помассировал виски. Потом снова сел прямо и устало вздохнул:  
— Вы там в Штатах вообще представляете, что у нас творится?  
Ответ на этот вопрос был для Роберта не самым простым. С одной стороны, насколько он полагал, американские власти следили за тем, что происходит на Кубе, и весьма пристально. С другой стороны, о себе он такого сказать не мог. Задание данное ему в Нью-Йорке застало его врасплох, и сейчас чувствовал, что осведомлен гораздо хуже, чем следовало. Большое упущение с его стороны.  
— Люди, которые меня прислали, понимают, что вам необходима некоторая, гм, материальная поддержка, — осторожно сказал он.  
— Материальная поддержка! — полковник хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Черт возьми! Я был бы рад видеть здесь бравых американских солдат, но тогда либералы, эта чертова партия цветных, коммунисты и прочая шушера взовьются и растревожат народ. И ведь находятся даже выродки, готовые обратиться за поддержкой к испанцам. «Мясника Вейлера» уже подзабыли, зато американские тарифы на экспорт сахара и табака ощущают очень живо. Вы даже представить себе не можете, что мне сейчас говорила сеньора Де Ла Мас. Какого дьявола там у вас думают?  
«Понятия не имею», — мысленно ответил Роберт.  
— Мы еще держим позиции, но дела наши совсем нехороши. Флот не на нашей стороне, — полковник снова потер виски и сказал уже совсем другим тоном: — В общем, вам придется забрать груз из порта самостоятельно и доставить его по адресу.  
Задание начинало выглядеть гораздо более неприятным, чем казалось поначалу. Образ приятной вакации на морском берегу стремительно тускнел.  
— Это не совсем то, о чем меня просили, — осторожно заметил Роберт.  
— Ну так, значит, ваше задание поменялось, — жестко сказал полковник.  
Роберту оставалось только блефовать, хотя он и сам осознавал, что блеф этот скверно подготовленный.  
— Мне, похоже, стоит связаться с моим руководством. Вероятно, ваша ситуация и в самом деле требует более активного вмешательства. Насколько мне известно, поправка Платта позволяет...  
— К черту поправку! Что известно мне, так это кто вы такой, мистер Кэт, и что вы совсем не в том положении, чтобы торговаться. Перестаньте кокетничать, сделайте дело и спокойно отправляйтесь куда хотите.  
«А если меня поймают с контрабандой, — добавил про себя Роберт, — сомнительно что этот полковник за меня вступится. На американского консула тоже надежды будет немного».  
— Хорошо, я подумаю, что можно предпринять.  
Телефон на столе отчаянно зазвонил. Полковник поднес трубку к уху и склонился к микрофону.  
— Слушаю.  
Из трубки донеслось едва слышное бормотание. Лицо полковника закаменело, наконец он сказал:  
— Вас понял. Так точно. Отбой.  
Повесив трубку, он некоторое время смотрел прямо перед собой, но скорее сквозь Роберта, чем на него, и вдруг грохнул ладонью об стол.  
— Не позднее четырнадцатого числа! — рявкнул он, так что адъютант в приемной перестал стучать на машинке. — Вывезите груз не позднее четырнадцатого числа.  
И пока Роберт набирал воздух в легкие, чтобы возмутиться, взял со стола самопишущее перо и написал несколько строк.  
— Груз доставите вот сюда, — он протянул Роберту листок бумаги. — Можете идти.  
«Ну и черт с тобой» — сердито подумал Роберт, запихивая листок в карман.  
— Мой адъютант вызовет вам машину.  
Снова лезть в душегубку автомобильного салона было просто невыносимо. Да еще и после такого удушающе отвратительного разговора.  
— Благодарю вас, полковник, — процедил Роберт сквозь зубы, — я с удовольствием пройдусь пешком.  
— Будет дождь, — полковник пожал плечами, — впрочем, как хотите. Я с вами еще свяжусь.  
Роберт поднялся на ноги, кипя от ярости, и не попрощавшись ни с полковником, ни с адъютантом, вышел. Под тяжелой зеленью парка блуждал призрак прохлады, остудивший его разгоряченное лицо. Часовой на воротах без всяких вопросов выпустил Роберта за ограду.  
***  
Широкая пыльная улица уводила прочь от особняка, петляла среди домов и через четверть часа вывела Роберта к набережной. С моря веял приятный бриз, но ожидаемой прозрачной бирюзы волн увидеть не пришлось. Сгущались тучи, и море было сизо-серым. Видневшаяся вдали крепость Моро и башня маяка были уже окутаны дождевой дымкой. Ветер усилился, волны закипели, ударяясь о набережную.  
Роберт ускорил шаг, но вскоре упали первые капли дождя, и мгновение спустя хлынул ливень. Когда Роберт добрался хоть до какого-то укрытия, он уже промок до нитки. Хлипкий навес, под которым он спрятался, соорудили, должно быть, ремонтировавшие набережную рабочие. Ливень изо всех сил колотил по тонкой жестяной крыше, а ветер то и дело бросал воду на прятавшихся под навесом людей. Роберт, еще четверть часа назад изнывавший от жары, теперь продрог, но вид бушевавшей вокруг стихии вызывал определенное удовольствие, как будто уменьшая масштаб его личных неприятностей.  
Люди забились под навес без различия чинов и званий. С одной стороны от Роберта, хихикая и пихаясь локтями, жались друг к другу трое чумазых босоногих мальчишек. С другой стороны стоял, изящно опершись на трость, пожилой мулат в застегнутом на все пуговицы костюме и шляпе поверх копны белоснежных волос. Он меланхолично смотрел на мутный поток, несущий окурки и грязную пену прямо перед мысками его дорогих кожаных ботинок, потом поднял на Роберта грустный взгляд и сказал на хорошем английском:  
— Сезон дождей, сэр.

**«Пылающее сердце»**

В кафе, где Роберт и Тайлер условились встретиться, с открытой галереи убрали столики и начали зажигать лампы. Когда Роберт вошел в зал, Тайлер уже ждал за столиком с чашкой кофе в руках.  
— Вид у тебя какой-то невеселый, — сказал он, взглянув на Роберта снизу вверх.  
Тот сел в кресло напротив и пожал плечами:  
— Знаешь, не ожидал, что на хваленом курорте будет такая паршивая погода.  
Тайлер рассмеялся.  
— Сейчас лето. Ты разве не знаешь, Куба — зимний рай? Так вещают все рекламные плакаты. Зимний сезон и курорты — вот все, что желает знать о Кубе американская публика.  
— Последний год я не интересовался рекламой курортов.  
Тайлер виновато моргнул.  
— Да, действительно, прости.  
— Все в порядке. Так о чем же, по-твоему, не знает американская публика? До сих пор я был уверен, что мы с кубинцами живем душа в душу.  
— Здесь все непросто. Мы, то есть Штаты, я имею в виду, действительно принесли сюда последние достижения прогресса.  
— И деньги, — вставил Роберт.  
— И деньги, да. Но кубинцы вовсе не так счастливы нашей дружбой, как можно подумать. В провинциях каждые полгода вспыхивают мятежи.  
— Сомнительно, что крестьянам есть дело до Вашингтона.  
— Это правда. Но, во-первых, последний переворот здесь произошел три года назад, и сейчас у власти проамериканское правительство. А во-вторых, после того как Вашингтон снова поднял тарифы на сахар и табак, почувствовали это на себе все: и владельцы плантаций, и крестьяне, которые на них работают. Ну и строящиеся военные базы мозолят кубинцам глаза, они еще не забыли, как чужие солдаты могут обращаться с местным населением.  
В целом, все это Роберт успел понять и так. Штаты хотят сохранить влияние на острове, лично полковник Гомес — тайком от местной аристократии усилить гвардию, а он, Роберт, неудачно подвернулся под руку. Но по большому счету сведения о внешней и внутренней политике мало приближали его к выполнению задания. Все что ему нужно — это надежный человек в порту. Найти такого, конечно, не просто, да и времени до назначенного полковником срока осталось не так много. Роберт обнаружил, что Тайлер замолчал и вопросительно смотрит на него поверх кофейной чашки.  
— Значит, страсти снова накаляются, — сказал Роберт.  
В глазах Тайлера засверкали давно знакомые Роберту искорки.  
— Они тут никогда всерьез не утихали. Можно только удивляться свободолюбию и бесстрашию кубинского народа. Ты сам увидишь.  
Тайлер сделал глоток кофе и быстро провел кончиком языка по нижней губе. Жест совершенно машинальный, но Роберт вдруг живо вспомнил, как он сам проводил языком по этим самым губам. Он перевел дыхание.  
— Довольно политики, Тайлер. Мы так давно не виделись. Куда отправимся? Один мой нью-йоркский знакомый рекомендовал мне «Магнолию» в Центральном Парке, просто все уши прожужжал.  
— Чушь! — живо ответил Тайлер. — Для такого можно и не уезжать из Нью-Йорка. Пойдем, я покажу тебе что-то настоящее.  
Он поднялся и, буквально вытащив Роберта из кресла, повлек его за собой на улицу. Солнце уже село, и хотя прошедший днем ливень принес недолгое облегчение, теперь снова стояла влажная духота. Улицы быстро погружались во мрак, который, впрочем, тут и там рассеивался светом фонарей, загорались витрины, кафе и бары зажигали электрические вывески. Из-за приоткрытых дверей гремела музыка. Было довольно оживленно, и Роберт подумал, что в разгар сезона здесь должно быть и вовсе не протолкнуться. На фронтоне большого светлого здания особенно ярко сияла вывеска «Гавана-Палас. Синематограф». С афиши скалился монстр Франкенштейна. Но Тайлер вел Роберта дальше. Они несколько раз свернули, все больше отдаляясь от самых шумных улиц. Фонари тут стояли реже, и электрических витрин стало меньше. Вывеска кафе, или скорее таверны, у которой они остановились, и вовсе была по старинке нарисована на большом фанерном щите. Художник не слишком умело, но старательно нарисовал охваченное огнем алое сердце. «Сorazon ardiente», «Пылающее сердце» гласила вывеска. Такое же сердце было нарисовано прямо на подсвеченном теплым электрическим светом оконном стекле, рядом с наклеенными плакатами с рекламой рома и кофе.  
Вслед за Тайлером Роберт поднялся по ступеням, и из открытой двери на него пахнуло запахом перца и чеснока, спиртного, табачного дыма и чего-то еще незнакомого. И только сейчас, впервые за два дня, проведенные в Гаване, его охватил подзабытый на месяцы восторг путешественника, исследующего новую страну. В зале таверны с потолка низко свисали лампы под пыльными тряпичными абажурами. Столики в дальних углах зала и ряды бутылок на резных деревянных полках в глубине бара терялись в полумраке.  
Таверна не пустовала, и, проходя по залу, Роберт поглядывал по сторонам, изучая публику. Пожилая негритянка с цветами в волосах в обществе стакана рома. Пара молодых хорошо одетых кубинцев, глаза девушки так и сверкали из-под широких полей шляпки. Веселые парни в белых блузах с аппетитом что-то уплетали и громогласно обсуждали неприятности некоего Хорхе.  
Тайлер указал на один из столиков недалеко от бара, и едва они сели, откуда-то неторопливым шагом появился паренек лет пятнадцати в синей блузе.  
— Ола, сеньор Уитни, — протянул он и начал возить тряпкой по столу.  
Тайлер повернулся к Роберту с таким хитрым выражением на лице, будто он припас что-то совершенно удивительное, что должно поразить Роберта до глубины души. Его светло-карие глаза весело сверкали в неярком свете, падавшем из-под абажура. Интересно, провел ли Тайлер этот прошедший год в одиночестве? И есть ли у него кто-то здесь, на Кубе? Роберт протянул руку через стол и, коснувшись руки Тайлера, сказал:  
— Какое счастливое совпадение, что ты в Гаване.  
Губы Тайлера приоткрылись в улыбке, он готов был что-то ответить, но вдруг устремил взгляд поверх плеча Роберта и воскликнул:  
— О! Это она!  
Он поднялся, и Роберт поднялся тоже, оборачиваясь, чтобы разглядеть, что же это за «она». Ею оказалась совсем юная девушка. Тоненькая и смуглая, она направлялась к их столику, потряхивая гривой густых темных волос, распущенных по плечам, как у цыганки. Ее появление вызвало заметное оживление у публики. «Ола, Мария» — крикнул кто-то из глубины зала.  
— Мы думали, ты задержишься в Орьенте, — быстро проговорила девушка по-испански и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала Тайлера сначала в одну, потом в другую щеку.  
— Я вернулся сегодня утром, — бережно придержав ее за локоть, Тайлер повернулся к Роберту. — Мария, это мой давний друг, Роберт Кэт. Роберт, это Мария Камило, и если тебе скажут, что богатство Кубы — это табак, ром или сахарный тростник, не верь, потому что ее настоящее богатство перед тобой.  
Мария засмеялась, и, легко положив ладони Роберту на плечи, расцеловала и его тоже. Он ощутил мимолетное прикосновение нежной щеки, горячих губ, запах цветочного мыла, специй и свежеотглаженной ткани белой блузки.  
— Очень рад знакомству, — ответил Роберт.  
— Пожалуйста, не слушайте, что говорит Тайлер, — все еще смеясь, проговорила девушка. — Я всего лишь дочь крестьянина из Мантуа и певица в маленькой таверне. Я буду петь для вас сегодня.  
Тайлер ласково взял ее худенькую кисть обеими руками и поднес ее губам.  
— Уверен, сегодня так же прекрасно, как и всегда.  
— Ну вот, на столе пусто. — Она покачала головой и крикнула парнишке-официанту в синей блузе: — Фелипе, ну что ты стоишь столбом? Принеси ужин для мистера Уитни и его друга.  
Потом, последний раз улыбнувшись Тайлеру и Роберту, она двинулась в глубину зала так стремительно, что ее темные локоны и подол полосатой юбки летели за ней.  
— Глядя на тебя, Тайлер, можно подумать, эта девочка оперная дива, — поддразнил Роберт, хотя обнаружил, что и сам улыбается Марии вслед.  
— Подожди. Услышишь, как она поет и завтра прибежишь сюда с букетом, какие не дарили самой Луизе Гранжан. Знаешь, я порой с ужасом думаю, что вскоре ее отыщет какой-нибудь пронырливый американский импресарио и увезет в Нью-Йорк.  
— Может быть, она была бы совсем не против, — заметил Роберт.  
— Мария... нет, только не она. Хотя, конечно, ей придется согласиться, ради семьи, чтобы обеспечить старость родителям.  
Фелипе поставил перед ними запотевшие стаканы с пивом. А потом неторопливо прошествовал на кухню и принес тарелки с мясом, политым таким острым соусом, что на лбу выступала испарина, стоило проглотить кусок. Впрочем, Роберт пропустил обед и достаточно проголодался, чтобы наслаждаться любой едой. Но не успел он прикончить свое жаркое, как Тайлер снова вскочил на ноги, протягивая руку высокому бледному человеку в потрепанном костюме.  
— Капитан Рид, разрешите представить: доктор Роберт Кэт, мой старинный друг. Роберт, это Джон Рид, капитан «Горлицы».  
Рид равнодушно скользнул по лицу Роберта взглядом и машинально стиснул его ладонь:  
— Как поживаете, доктор?  
— Превосходно, благодарю вас. А вы?  
Но запас хороших манер у капитана Рида явно иссяк, и он, коротко кивнув, отошел и сел за столик недалеко от барной стойки.  
— Капитан? На местного рыбака он совсем не похож, — заметил Роберт.  
— Конечно, он не местный. Он американец, его семья осела тут после 1898 года(1). Ходит на своей «Горлице» в Штаты, в Мексику и Канаду или по окрестным островам. Иногда берет пассажиров, но обычно возит частные грузы.  
«То есть, читай, контрабандист, — подумал Роберт. — Может быть, это тот, кто мне нужен?»  
— Мрачный тип, — заметил он.  
— Он до беспамятства и безнадежно влюблен в Марию. Они были вместе несколько месяцев, но он измучил ее своей страстью и ревностью... Так что она дала ему от ворот поворот. С тех пор он все глубже погружается в пучину отчаяния.  
— Ты умеешь нагнать драмы, Тайлер — поддел его Роберт.  
— Ты же сам спросил! — возмутился тот и махнул рукой, указав вглубь зала, — Ладно. Потом. Слушай.  
Сцены как таковой в таверне не было. В небольшом пространстве возле барной стойки поставили стул, который занял старик с гитарой. Вытянув, как черепаха, морщинистую шею из свободного ворота белой рубахи, он прикрыл глаза и начал негромко перебирать струны. Вскоре появилась и Мария. Никто не объявлял ее выступления, она просто сказала всем «добрый вечер», а потом запела. Она выбирала простые народные песни, а может быть, других и не знала, и Роберт подумал мельком, что, возможно, хороший импресарио вовсе не был бы такой уж трагедией. Достойный учитель и более интересный репертуар огранили и подчеркнули бы ее талант. Но в ее нынешней самобытной неискушенности была своя сила. Ее изумительный голос, глубокий и сильный, удивительный в таком миниатюрном теле, ласково и властно заполнил всю таверну. Тихий звук гитары осторожно вторил ему, иногда сама Мария подыгрывала себе на маракас, и шуршащий звук тревожно разносился по залу, вторя шуму вновь начавшегося дождя. Но голос Марии доминировал; казалось, что все вокруг рождено ее песней: и дрожащий золотой свет, и притихшие слушатели, и пара влюбленных, которые танцевали между столиками, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Все было нереальным, кроме этого густого, страстного голоса.  
И вдруг Роберт увидел капитана Рида. Напряженный, с застывшим лицом, капитан не отводил взгляда от сцены. Ему снова и снова подносили выпивку, и на столике выстроилась целая батарея мрачно поблескивающих пустых стаканов, а его напряженный, даже жутковатый взгляд был прикован к поющей девушке. Его побелевшие глаза неуловимо напомнили Роберту нечто очень беспокойное, и он отвернулся и посмотрел на Тайлера — тот сидел, мечтательно опустив ресницы, но ощутив взгляд Роберта, открыл глаза и взглянул на него. Радостно и ясно. Роберт улыбнулся в ответ, наконец чувствуя, как возвращается их былая близость и дружба.  
Мария замолчала.  
— Еще! Еще! Спой, Мария! — закричали из зала.  
Она засмеялась, махнув на них рукой.  
— Я спою. Дайте мне минуту отдыха.  
Бармен подал по бокалу вина ей и старому гитаристу.  
Тайлер вновь повернулся к Роберту со счастливой улыбкой.  
— Хороша, правда? — спросил он и вдруг замер, уставившись Роберту за плечо.  
Роберт резко обернулся и, прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит, раздался выстрел. Стрелял капитан. Он поднялся на ноги и держал пистолет очень ровно, рука не дрожала, и лицо его было совершенно неподвижно.  
Время потекло медленно как патока. Мария выронила стакан, и он не разбился, а с дребезжащим звуком покатился по полу. Вино разлилось. Кто-то закричал. Испуганно вскинул руки старик гитарист. Брови Марии изумленно выгнулись, глаза распахнулись. Она опустила взгляд и смотрела, как белая блузка на ее груди становится алой. Потом медленно начала заваливаться на бок.  
Роберт метнулся к ней. Отшвырнул преграждавший путь стул. Раздался еще один выстрел, и Роберт отстраненно подумал, что самым глупым образом прыгнул прямо под пули. К счастью, больше выстрелов не последовало. Роберт отодвинул горестно причитающего гитариста, опустился на колени возле упавшей девушки и осторожно приподнял ее. Мельком заметил плетеный из травы и пестрых ниток браслет на скользнувшем вниз запястье.  
Побелевшие веки дрожали и дыхание с хрипом срывалось с губ. Пуля прошла навылет, и не задела сердце, иначе Мария была бы уже мертва. Но кровь даже сквозь блузку пенилась белым: пробило легкое. Роберт не был военным хирургом, но все же за последний год в Нью-Йоркской больнице ему пришлось повидать всякого. Глаза, руки и разум заработали слаженно и четко, все лишнее отступило на второй план.  
— Дайте мне чистые салфетки и скатерть, острые ножницы. И... — он не смог вспомнить нужные слова на испанском и сказал по-английски: — Любую жирную мазь. Можно перетопленный жир с кухни.  
Разрезав блузку Марии, он стянул ее вниз на талию. Развороченная рана зияла почти ровно между маленьких круглых грудей с темными сосками. Возможно, в ней оказались обрывки ткани и обломки кости, но не это сейчас было главной проблемой. Кровь обильно пенилась и дыхание девушки становилось все более поверхностным и трудным. Обильно смазав нетронутую кожу вокруг раны жиром, Роберт прижал салфетку так плотно, чтобы она заклеила рану, потом, осторожно перевернув девушку, так же обработал рану на спине и очень плотно перебинтовал разорванной на полосы скатертью. И только теперь оглядел сгрудившихся вокруг посетителей и работников таверны. Старик гитарист плакал, закрыв лицо руками. Рядом всхлипывал, утирая нос рукавом, парнишка-официант Фелипе. Тайлер глядел, широко раскрыв глаза, и лицо его так побелело, что веснушки проступили темными пятнами. За их спинами маячили остальные, тоже перепуганные и растерянные.  
— Здесь я больше ничем не могу помочь, — сказал Роберт. — Нужно отвезти девушку в больницу, и быстро.  
— Я дам повозку, — сказал хозяин таверны, — Хорхе поведет, а ты, Фелипе, поедешь с Марией.  
Фелипе прикусил губу и всхлипнул.  
— Она моя сестра, сеньор доктор. Спасибо.  
— Скажешь спасибо, когда заберешь ее из больницы, — резко ответил Роберт. — Пойдем, я помогу отнести Марию в повозку.  
Как он и ожидал Мария оказалась легкой, как птичка. Она по-прежнему была без сознания, и Роберт беспокоился, не становится ли ее обморок слишком глубоким, переходя в смертное оцепенение. На заднем дворе таверны стоял некогда шикарный, но нынче изрядно потрепанный кабриолет, запряженный пегой лошадкой. Роберт уложил Марию на заднее сиденье и, устроив ее голову на коленях у брата, легонько похлопал по щеке. К его облегчению, девушка тихо застонала, силясь что-то сказать.  
— Мария, — позвал он. — Вы слышите меня?  
Она едва заметно кивнула.  
— Мария, я знаю, вам очень больно, но постарайтесь не засыпать. Не теряйте сознание. Все будет хорошо.  
Фелипе стиснул руку сестры в своей.  
— Разговаривай с ней, — сказал ему Роберт. — Зови, чтобы она... не ушла слишком далеко. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — ответил парнишка, снова готовый разреветься.  
На облучок взобрался бармен и, тяжело скрипя колесами, кабриолет двинулся с места, выехал со двора и исчез в темноте.  
Роберт прислонился к стене у задней двери таверны и полез в карман за сигаретами. Руки у него слегка дрожали, и Тайлер, который вдруг оказался рядом, протянул ему огонь.  
— Они повезли ее к Исмаэлю, — сказал низкий женский голос сзади.  
Роберт обернулся. В дверях стояла та самая пожилая негритянка с цветами в волосах, которую он заметил, когда они, казалось, уже много часов назад, пришли в таверну.  
— К какому еще, черт возьми, Исмаэлю? — спросил Роберт. — Надеюсь, он врач.  
Негритянка вздернула подбородок.  
— Он гораздо лучше. Он бабалао(2).  
Тайлер взял его за плечо.  
— Я слышал об этом человеке. Он местный колдун и лекарь, — тихо сказал он. — Его очень уважают.  
Роберт устало вздохнул.  
— Что же, если он знает свое дело... Многие мои коллеги считают это ересью, но я видел случаи, когда отвары и снадобья таких лекарей боролись с инфекцией или кровопотерей куда эффективнее лекарств, предлагаемых медициной. А что с капитаном?  
***  
Роберт тогда только начал работать в Нью-Йоркской больнице. К ним доставили самоубийцу. Его привезли вовремя, и врачам удалось сохранить ему жизнь. Но через два дня он все равно повесился в больничном парке. Вот о ком напомнил Роберту взгляд капитана Рида, побелевший, обреченно-упрямый, уже не видящий впереди ничего настоящего. Второй выстрел, который слышал Роберт, капитан Джон Рид направил себе в голову. И никому не требовалось профессиональное мнение врача, чтобы понять, что он мертв.  
— Как же он любил ее, бедняжку, — со смесью восторга и отвращения рассматривая то, что осталось от лица капитана, произнесла все та же негритянка.  
— Тут я уже ничем не помогу, — хмуро сказал Роберт.  
— Зато вы спасли нашу Марию. — Хозяин таверны поставил перед Робертом стакан рома.  
Роберту очень хотелось уйти прочь, но кто-то уже вызвал полицию, и хотя ситуация была яснее ясного, потянулись долгие расспросы и заполнение бумаг. К счастью, Тайлер говорил по-испански гораздо свободнее, и Роберт предоставил разговоры ему. Когда коронеры увезли тело капитана и полицейские уже собирались уходить, прибежал мальчишка из соседней аптеки.  
— Фелипе позвонил. Исмаэль сказал, она будет жить.  
***  
— Ну и денек, — вздохнул Роберт, когда они наконец вышли из таверны и без всякой цели побрели по улице.  
Тайлер остановился, отбросил сигарету и придержал Роберта за локоть.  
— У тебя рубашка в крови. — Роберт почувствовал легкое прикосновение пальцев к шее у самого края воротника. — Пойдем, я одолжу тебе одну из своих.  
Было так поздно, что шумная Гавана затихла, в редких окнах еще горел свет. Тайлер жил совсем недалеко, на углу улицы, ведущей прямо на набережную. Окна просторной студии выходили к морю, и влажный ветерок шевелил шторы и нес если не настоящую прохладу, то воспоминание о ней.  
Роберт снимал пиджак, когда делал перевязку, но рукава и грудь рубашки были запачканы кровью, багровой на белом. Он стянул рубашку через голову и бросил на пол. Потом подошел к Тайлеру, взял его за плечи, заглянул в лицо. Сердце забилось жарко, часто. Как всегда, после того как смерть побывала так близко, после того как прикоснулся к ней руками, вдохнул ее медный запах, особенно остро хотелось жить. Делить с кем-то жажду своего живого тела. Он тяжело сглотнул, и проговорил:  
— Тайлер, я...  
Тайлер придвинулся совсем близко, провел ладонями по его голой спине и тихо сказал:  
— Я так часто думал о тебе, Роберт.

**Тайлер Уитни**

Несмотря на напряженный день, выматывающий вечер и куда более приятную, но тоже отнявшую немало сил первую половину ночи, сон не шел. Роберт поворочался с боку на бок, с завистью полюбовался на Тайлера, который спал беззаботным сном человека, чья совесть чиста, а будущее безоблачно, и наконец, сдавшись, поднялся с постели и вышел на балкон.  
Город спал, но уже занималось утро, небо на горизонте окрасилось розовым отблеском венериного пояса. Роберт облокотился о перила, подставляя лицо легкому бризу.  
***  
С Тайлером они познакомились в университете. Роберт снимал комнату в пансионе для студентов, достаточно приличном, чтобы по утрам там подавали крепкий кофе и не слишком подгорелый омлет. Тайлер поселился на одном с ним этаже. В первое же воскресное утро он постучал в дверь, и когда Роберт, взъерошенный и сердитый спросонья, отпер, Тайлер вручил ему листовку и решительно заявил, что тот просто обязан пойти сегодня на студенческий митинг в защиту прав рабочих-иммигрантов. Роберт, хотя и имел другие планы на день и не слишком беспокоился о бедах итальянских рабочих, не смог устоять перед напором нового соседа.  
Но мирное стояние на площади в толпе таких же пай-мальчиков наскучило ему в первые же четверть часа, и он высказал Тайлеру мысль, что, если уж они хотят быть услышанными, можно было бы заявить о своих требованиях погромче. Например, взобравшись на постамент стоявшего посреди площади памятника. Следующие сутки они с Тайлером провели в каталажке, потом едва не вылетели из университета, и это, конечно, не могло не положить начала крепкой дружбе.  
Тайлер обладал удивительной способностью притягивать к себе всяких сумасбродов, правдолюбцев, искателей мистических чудес и борцов за разнообразные свободы. Все они, от безобидных сумасшедших до политиков-экстремистов, с первых же минут знакомства проникались к нему невероятным доверием, считали соратником и братом и полагались на него во всем. Поначалу Роберт ловил себя на том, что немного ревнует к этим постоянно маячившим рядом чудакам, но потом привык. В конце концов, у него были и собственные тайны подобного сорта. К тому же Тайлер никогда не отстранялся от него, с энтузиазмом втягивая в собственные авантюры. Так, едва окончив университет, Роберт, Тайлер и почти случайно прибившийся к ним однокурсник Роберта по фамилии Мартинс отправились в Европу. Один из знакомцев Тайлера, богатый чудак, послал их на поиски некоей старинной рукописи, принадлежавшей его семье, а теперь хранившейся то ли в личной коллекции баварского маркиза, то ли в архивах лондонской библиотеки, или, возможно, в сокровищнице турецкого аги.  
Мартинс скоро наскучил приключениями и вернулся в Америку, а Роберт с Тайлером промотались по Старому свету почти два года, охотясь за неуловимой рукописью, которая, как все сильнее начинал подозревать Роберт, существовала лишь в воображении тайлерова приятеля. В конце концов они осели в Париже без единого цента в кармане. Деньги у их патрона кончились или ему наскучило ждать, так что финансирование их авантюры прекратилось.  
Именно тогда, в Париже, они стали любовниками. Даже странно, что сближение заняло у них столько времени. Их несомненно влекло друг к другу с первого же дня знакомства, но Роберт долго пребывал в иллюзии, что ему нравятся только женщины, а Тайлер... Неизвестно, что думал Тайлер, но когда Роберт, по правде сказать, ужасно робея, впервые поцеловал его, ответил с такой готовностью, будто только этого и ждал.  
Несмотря на денежные неурядицы и необходимость перебиваться самыми странными способами, они были вполне счастливы обществом друг друга, пока Роберт не получил телеграмму из Штатов. Его мать умерла. Денег чтобы купить два билета на пароход через Атлантику у них не было, так что Тайлер остался в Париже, ненадолго, как они полагали, а Роберт уехал.  
В Нью-Йорке он улаживал семейные дела и серьезно занялся медициной. Не то чтобы они совсем потеряли друг друга из виду, но Тайлер был ужасно необязательным корреспондентом. Мог расписывать на несколько страниц концерт, на котором побывал, или причуды нового знакомца, но забыть упомянуть в какой стране находится.  
В последнем его письме, которое Роберт получил с полгода назад, Тайлер сбивчиво рассказывал о том, что снова напал на след неуловимой рукописи. На конверте стоял штамп Королевской почты(3). Роберт все собирался ответить, но как раз тогда попытки разобраться со своим странным наследством привели его к неприятностям с нью-йоркскими властями, и ему стало не до того. К тому же он был немного обижен на Тайлера, который, вопреки обещаниям, застрял в Европе, занимаясь непонятно чем. Но сегодняшнее их воссоединение было таким бурным, что, казалось, и не было его, этого года врозь. Вот так вспоминать: прикосновениями, телами, поцелуями — было куда легче, чем путаться в словах. И, положа руку на сердце, ну кому еще Роберт мог довериться, если не Тайлеру?  
Едва Роберт успел задать себе этот вопрос, как сам Тайлер вышел на балкон, сонно жмурясь и кутаясь в простыню.  
— Что это ты не спишь? — поинтересовался он, вытаскивая из пальцев Роберта сигарету и затягиваясь.  
— Тебе удалось найти ту рукопись? — вместо ответа спросил Роберт.  
— Неа, — зевнул Тайлер и привалился плечом к его плечу. — Думаю, ты все-таки был прав и ее просто не существует в природе.  
Роберт повернулся к нему, и Тайлер поцеловал его и пробормотал прямо в губы:  
— Давай вернемся в постель.  
— Подожди. Я хочу кое-что рассказать.  
— Ммм... Любопытно.  
Вся предыстория, из-за которой Роберт никак не мог отказать, когда некто в штатском костюме явился в его нью-йоркскую квартиру и заявил, что Роберт должен отправится в Гавану с одним деликатным заданием, сейчас не имела большого значения, так что о ней Роберт упомянул лишь мельком. Но зато красноречиво расписал свое путешествие в Гавану в качестве личного врача сеньоры Поэя, историю застрявшего в порту груза, разговор с полковником Гомесом и свои соображения по поводу политической обстановки на Кубе и о возможных последствиях для него лично в случае, если с заданием возникнут сложности.  
Когда Роберт закончил, уже почти совсем рассвело. Небо прозрачно голубело, и город внизу начинал просыпаться. Ветерок доносил с улицы умопомрачительный запах пекущегося хлеба. Роберт с Тайлером вернулись в комнату и сидели на постели. Тайлер некоторое время молчал, уперев подбородок в неловко подвернутую ладонь, почти как роденовский мыслитель в Пантеоне, разве что раза в полтора тоньше.  
— Ох, Роберт, — вздохнул он. — И все это надо устроить чуть больше, чем за неделю, не позднее четырнадцатого числа, так?  
— Да, — ответил Роберт. — Разве я уже говорил, что к четырнадцатому?  
— Ну да, ты так и сказал, — Тайлер кашлянул и быстро взглянул ему в лицо. — Тебе нужны люди в порту.  
— Именно. Я было понадеялся свести знакомство с капитаном Ридом, но...  
Тайлер невесело хмыкнул.  
— Да уж. Теперь он тебе точно не помощник.  
Он еще немного подумал и наконец с серьезным видом кивнул:  
— Наверное, я знаю пару человек, которые смогут тебе помочь. Только вот что, — он положил ладонь Роберту на колено, — дай мне несколько дней, чтобы это уладить, и больше никому об этом не рассказывай.  
— Поверь, Тайлер, — слегка передразнивая его серьезный тон, ответил Роберт, — разгуливать по Гаване, спрашивая каждого встречного, не поможет ли он вывезти несколько ящиков контрабандных винтовок из-под носа таможни, не входит в мои планы.  
С этими словами Роберт подцепил ногу Тайлера ступней под лодыжку, уронил его на постель и, сделав вид, что не слышит возмущенного вопля, навалился сверху. Тайлер раскинул руки в стороны, показывая, что не собирается сопротивляться. Роберт склонился к нему, почти коснувшись носом усыпанного веснушками носа, и проговорил:  
— В мои планы входит выяснить, что это такое пекут там на улице. Пахнет просто потрясающе. Но это немного позднее.  
***  
Когда они завтракали в маленькой пекарне на набережной, Тайлер вдруг спросил:  
— А ты уверен, Роберт?  
— Уверен в чем? — беззаботно ответил Роберт.  
Тайлер внимательно посмотрел на него, чуть щурясь от утреннего солнца.  
— Что мы на правильной стороне.  
Роберт вздохнул.  
— Если ты помнишь, никакого выбора у меня не было. А будь у меня выбор, я предпочел бы держаться подальше от местной политики.  
— Почему же? Тут всякое происходит.  
— А я уверен, что тут просто нет правильной стороны. Богачи делят рынки и влияния. Испанцев отсюда прогнали, но, знаешь, как говорила моя матушка, «свято место пусто не бывает». Те или другие, не вижу никакой разницы. По крайней мере, этому полковнику Гомесу определенно выгодно избежать стрельбы.  
Тайлер обмакнул тост в кофе и смотрел, как пропитывается золотистая корочка, как будто это был важный научный эксперимент.  
— Ну конечно. И именно для этого ты привез ему оружие.  
— Нет-нет, — Роберт вскинул ладонь, — прошу тебя, мой милый, даже не начинай. Мы не будем устраивать здесь революцию.  
Тайлер, вопреки его опасениям, ничего не возразил. И Роберт добавил:  
— Честное слово, я просто хочу разделаться с этим как можно быстрее. У меня есть чем заняться помимо местечковой политики.  
— Понятно, — просто ответил Тайлер, отломил еще кусочек тоста и сунул его в кофе.  
***  
Следующие двое суток прошли для Роберта вполне приятно. Сеньора Поэя чувствовала себя превосходно и в его услугах не нуждалась. О здоровье Марии тоже пришли известия. Исмаэль позволил забрать ее домой под опеку матери и брата, и хотя она была еще очень слаба, опасаться за ее жизнь больше не приходилось.  
Единственное, что немного омрачило эти дни, была еще одна встреча с полковником Гомесом. Когда Роберт прогуливался в одиночестве по набережной, возле него остановился уже знакомый олдсмобиль. Дверца распахнулась, полковник выглянул из салона и молча указал Роберту на сидение возле себя.  
— Ну что, доктор, как продвигаются ваши дела? — спросил он, когда автомобиль тронулся с места.  
«Точнее «наши с вами» дела», — мысленно поправил Роберт, но вслух ответил:  
— Прекрасно. Скоро меня свяжут с нужными людьми.  
— То есть до сих пор вы с ними не связались, — констатировал полковник. — У меня складывается ощущение, что вы не слишком-то торопитесь. И вот еще что. Этот мистер Уитни, с которым вы проводите столько времени. Кто он такой?  
— Вы что, следите за мной?  
Полковник закатил глаза.  
— Не будьте идиотом. Так кто он?  
— Мой университетский друг. Американец. Из Западной Вирджинии.  
— Южанин?  
— Да. Очень хорошая семья.  
— Вот как. А здесь у него очень разные знакомства.  
— Само собой, он пишет для какой-то нью-йоркской газеты, так что ему приходится общаться с людьми.  
— Для какой, кстати, газеты? — спросил полковник.  
— Понятия не имею, — раздраженно ответил Роберт.  
— Ясно. Оставим это пока что, — коротко сказал полковник. — Когда будете знать точное время и дату, сообщите их по адресу, который я вам дал. Просто отправьте почтой. Только время и дату, больше никакой лирики.  
Роберт испытал мальчишеское искушение сообщить полковнику, что бумага с адресом размокла под дождем, но он помнил адрес наизусть, так что решил не дразнить гусей.

**Исмаэль**

— Надеюсь, этот гусь не доставит тебе неприятностей, — сказал Роберт Тайлеру, когда они встретились вечером того же дня.  
— О! — тот легкомысленно махнул рукой, высматривая что-то среди текущей мимо столика кафе толпы. — Ерунда. А вот и они!  
— Кто они?  
— Алисон, ее Фабио и ее автомобиль.  
— Алисон?  
— Да, миледи баронесса Уортон и еще что-то там, она не слишком беспокоится о своих титулах, так что не бери в голову.  
Автомобили со времен Робертова детства успели превратиться из технического курьеза в привычную деталь улиц, но во всех известных Роберту моделях присутствовала тень той потешной неуклюжести, которая заставляла его еще лет двенадцать назад вместе с другими уличными мальчишками бежать вслед с хохотом и улюлюканьем. Но автомобиль, который остановился сейчас перед Робертом, отличало такое невиданное прежде благородство линий, что никому в голову не пришло бы назвать его смешным(4).  
— Ого! — сказал Роберт и только потом посмотрел на женщину, которая, опираясь на руку Тайлера затянутой в перчатку рукой, спускалась с водительского сиденья. Миледи баронесса оказалась жизнерадостной круглолицей женщиной лет сорока. Вслед за ней из автомобиля вышел потрясающей красоты молодой мужчина. Обменявшись положенными приветствиями с Алисон, Роберт, решивший, что ее чернокудрый и черноглазый спутник — кубинец, поздоровался с ним по-испански.  
— Фабио — итальянец, — сказала Алисон, — Ни слова ни по-английски, ни по-испански, да, карино?  
Ответный взгляд Фабио был полон собачьего обожания, и она ласково потрепала его по руке. Потом почти таким же жестом погладила лакированный капот автомобиля  
— Красавица, правда? — спросила она, явно довольная впечатлением, которое автомобиль произвел на Роберта. — Будь нежен с моей девочкой, Тайлер. Хорошего тебе вечера, дорогой, и вам, доктор.  
***  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь управлять автомобилем, — сказал Роберт, когда они плавно тронулись вдоль улицы.  
— Алисон меня научила, — ответил Тайлер, поворачиваясь к нему. — Она весьма неординарная женщина.  
— Это я заметил.  
— Мы с ней познакомились в Англии, когда я, ну ты помнишь, пытался найти ту рукопись. Потом она уехала в Италию, и снова встретились мы уже здесь. Она прибыла из Венеции и привезла этот автомобиль и Фабио.  
Несколько обеспокоенный манерой Тайлера вести автомобиль не глядя на дорогу, Роберт спросил:  
— И куда мы, собственно говоря, едем?  
— Ах, я тебе не сказал. Мы едем к Исмаэлю. Ты ведь интересуешься такими вещами.  
Роберт действительно еще во время их совместного путешествия не упускал случая пообщаться с людьми, которых считали причастными колдовства и мистики, и успел перевидать достаточно шептунов, травников и шаманов, чтобы увериться, что среди шарлатанской мишуры встречаются интереснейшие находки. И хотя он успел убедиться, что для молодого врача, желающего иметь хорошую репутацию в медицинском сообществе, это увлечение — хуже не придумаешь, опыт и склад характера не давали Роберту от него отказаться. Так что про Исмаэля, загадочного колдуна-бабалао, он Тайлера уже несколько раз расспрашивал и, видимо, успел так замучить вопросами, что тот решил предъявить Роберту Исмаэля лично.  
— Интересуюсь. А он согласился поделиться со мной своими секретами?  
Тайлер снова повернулся к нему.  
— Сегодня тут будет собрание, на котором мы можем поприсутствовать. Но, вероятно, с тобой он согласится переговорить лично. Многие тебе благодарны за спасение Марии.  
Они выехали на самую окраину Гаваны. Над табачными полями, сейчас уже пустыми, полыхал такой закат, что неказистые домики с тростниковыми стенами и крышами казались охваченными пожаром. Автомобиль подпрыгивал на ухабах. Наконец Тайлер остановился у большого приземистого каменного дома, крытого побелевшей от солнца и дождей черепицей. На дороге перед домом возились куры, привязанный в изгороди осел оглашал окрестности душераздирающем воплем, и элегантный, хотя и несколько запыленный, автомобиль, блестевший в вечернем свете лакированными боками, смотрелся здесь как посланник грядущих эпох.  
Несколько чумазых мальчишек, бросив возню в пыли, сгрудились в небольшом отдалении и разглядывали прибывших блестящими от возбуждения глазами. Роберт махнул им рукой, и когда самый бойкий из ребят вышел вперед, вытащил из кармана монетку и протянул ему.  
— Присмотри за нашим автомобилем.  
***  
У дома с черепичной крышей оказался просторный внутренний двор, по всему периметру которого тянулась деревянная веранда с плетеной тростниковой крышей. В центре двора двое молодых чернокожих складывали бревна для костра. Несколько человек сидели в отдалении на деревянном помосте. Женщина в белом платье и белом тюрбане на голове что-то старательно перетирала в большой каменной ступке и пела. Роберт узнал песню. Ее пела Мария в «Пламенном сердце». Заметив вновь пришедших, женщина поднялась и покачивая бедрами ушла в дом.  
Роберт вопросительно взглянул на Тайлера, тот только пожал плечами. Но долго ждать им не пришлось. В темном проеме показался высокий человек.  
— Это он, — шепнул Тайлер.  
Пока Исмаэль шел к ним, Роберт постарался составить о нем впечатление. Исмаэль был высок, с крупными руками, и двигался плавно и уверенно, и первое, что пришло Роберту в голову, что он не хотел бы оказаться против него в драке. Похоже, ему не исполнилось и пятидесяти. Хотя при таком смешении кровей сложно было сказать точно. Кожа цвета табака, широкий нос, крупный твердо очерченный рот. В темных вьющихся волосах пробивалась седина, но лицо оставалось гладким, а темные глаза ясными и чистыми. Одевался Исмаэль просто — так мог бы одеваться фермер на среднем западе: клетчатая рубашка, холщовые штаны, перетянутые ремнем. Роберт счел это хорошим знаком: похоже, бабалао не требовалось производить впечатление на свою «паству» пестрой атрибутикой. Выражение его взгляда Роберт с некоторым удивлением определил как веселое любопытство.  
— Добрый вечер, — начал Тайлер. — Мы...  
— Я знаю, кто вы такие, — довольно доброжелательно перебил Исмаэль. — Ты — Тайлер Уитни, слышал о тебе уже не раз. А ты — он перевел взгляд с Тайлера на Роберта, — доктор, который спас Марию Камило.  
— Верно, — сказал Роберт. — Я доктор. И совсем не плохой, осмелюсь сказать. Но я не уверен, что смог бы поставить девушку на ноги.  
— Ааа... — протянул Исмаэль. — Так ты об этом пришел спрашивать. О том, как я лечу?  
— Если ты расскажешь.  
Широкие губы Исмаэля растянулись в улыбке, блеснули зубы.  
— Некоторые думают, что мы скрываем свои тайны от алейхо (5). Но это не так. Просто алейхо обычно не спрашивают. А тут секрет и вовсе простой. Главное, что Мария получила здесь — это забота, которую вряд ли получила бы темнокожая певичка в городской больнице.  
— И лекарства, не давшие развиться инфекции.  
Исмаэль развел руками, дескать, не возражаю.  
— Я могу тебе показать, — он кивнул в сторону дома.  
Роберт коротко взглянул на Тайлера.  
— Подожду тебя здесь, — сказал тот по-английски. — Ты же знаешь, я мало смыслю в сушеных лягушачьих хвостах и настойках из бузины.  
***  
Роберту приходилось бывать в местах, выглядящих куда более экзотично, чем комната, в которую привел его Исмаэль. Взгляд приковывал только алтарь Пресвятой Девы Милосердия. Свет лампадок играл на золотисто-желтых и алых одеждах святой, у ее ног лежали цветы, фрукты, тряпичные и восковые куколки и даже череп какого-то мелкого животного, а за спиной висели приколотые к стене булавками яркие картинки и ленточки. Все это выглядело довольно колоритно, но остальная обстановка в свете пары керосиновых ламп казалась если не обычной, то вполне понятной. Под потолком сушились на растянутой бечевке пучки трав. Несколько полок, уставленных коробочками, горшочками и склянками, некоторые из которых определенно были куплены в обычной аптеке, широкий стол с инструментами. Пахло остро, но скорее приятно. За столом уже знакомая женщина в белом платье чистила апельсин, и его свежий аромат задавал происходящему и вовсе какой-то невинно-праздничный настрой.  
Исмаэль взглянул на Роберта все с тем же затаенным весельем, в уголках широких губ едва заметно обозначились морщинки улыбки.  
— Это просто апельсин. Хочешь?  
Роберт отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ну что же, тогда я покажу тебе свои травы.  
Рассказывал Исмаэль обстоятельно и увлекательностью изложения вполне мог дать фору некоторым учившим Роберта профессорам. Но через некоторое время он замолчал и, сложив руки на груди, посмотрел на Роберта.  
— Все эти травы ты можешь купить на рынке. И торговка, которая их продает, расскажет, что с ними делать.  
— Значит, все-таки есть секреты.  
Исмаэль пожал плечами.  
— Ты не спросил о том, что ты на самом деле ищешь.  
Роберт пожал плечами.  
— Если так, то я спрошу, какой же вопрос я должен задать?  
Исмаэль расхохотался и хлопнул Роберта по плечу.  
— Ты — хитрый американец. Но это не сработает. — Его взгляд, пожалуй, впервые за вечер стал серьезным. — Хотя, мне кажется, вопросы у тебя есть.  
Роберт украдкой коснулся тяжелого перстня, который теперь всегда лежал в кармане его пиджака.  
— Они все пока что такие же, как тот, что я только что задал.  
Исмаэль ничего не ответил, отправил в рот дольку апельсина, и они вернулись во двор. Совсем стемнело, небо было усыпано звездами, и острый серп новой луны висел прямо над домом. Костер уже разожгли и по полу веранды расставили зажженные свечи и фонари. В углу двора тихонько блеял привязанный козлик. Народу заметно прибавилось. Мужчины и женщины, старухи в цветастых платьях, худощавые старики, совсем юные парни и девушки, дети и даже младенцы на руках у взрослых. На лицах читалось предпраздничное возбуждение, люди оживленно переговаривались, а увидев Исмаэля, загомонили еще громче.  
Тайлер, который стоял у костра и смотрел, как поднимаются в небо золотые искры, тоже повернулся к ним и махнул Роберту рукой.  
Исмаэль сощурился на огонь, потом сказал.  
— Сегодня у меня собираются люди. Будут говорить с оча (6). Оставайся и посмотри, если хочешь. Можете сесть вот там.  
Он махнул рукой в дальний конец веранды, где прямо на полу были свалены пестрые подушки.  
— И много я пойму, если буду смотреть со стороны? — спросил Роберт.  
Лицо Исмаэля снова оживилось, даже брови дернулись вверх.  
— Хочешь поучаствовать? Можно.  
***  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Тайлер, когда они отошли к предназначенным для зрителей местам.  
Неожиданно воздух наполнился ритмичным звуком барабанов, на которых заиграли три полуголых чернокожих парня, устроившиеся у костра. Их розовые ладони так и мелькали в воздухе. Ритм звучал зажигательно.  
— Конечно, иначе зачем мы здесь, — ответил Роберт. — Хотя, если честно, я не ожидаю многого. Пока что происходящее больше похоже на народные гуляния.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — Тайлер пожал плечами, а потом поинтересовался, — Ты и раздеваться будешь?  
Действительно, не только барабанщики, но и большинство мужчин были обнажены по пояс. Свободные блузы женщин щедро открывали плечи и грудь. Роберт стянул с себя пиджак и рубашку, сунул их в руки Тайлеру и вернулся к костру, тут же почувствовав себя слишком бледным среди шоколадных, медных и оливково-смуглых тел. На него косились, но с доброжелательным интересом. На лицах читалось радостное ожидание, некоторые уже покачивались в такт барабанам. Стоявший рядом с Робертом парень, негромко напевая, развязал стягивавший его бедра красный шарф и завязал его таким же манером на бедрах Роберта. Потом, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, указал куда-то.  
— Сейчас начнется.  
Из дальней части дома вышел Исмаэль. Роберт ждал, что для ритуала он все же облачится во что-то более экзотичное, но он был все в той же американской клетчатой рубахе, только на шее висело ожерелье из разноцветных перышек, бусин, косточек и блестящих медяшек. За Исмаэлем шли женщина в белом с большим кувшином на плече и старуха с плетеной корзиной.  
Исмаэль обошел собравшихся и по очереди ткнул пальцем в четырех женщин.  
— Ты, ты, ты и еще ты.  
Те вышли вперед, одной для этого пришлось передать ребенка на руки соседке. Старуха с корзиной отошла с ними.  
Теперь во дворе образовались два круга. Один в центре у костра из четырех женщин вокруг корзины. Другой, большой — еще человек тридцать остальных, напряженно выжидающих и пританцовывающих.  
Был еще и третий внешний круг — барабанщики, присевшие на деревянном настиле, и те, кто остались на веранде, не собираясь принимать участие в действе. Роберт обернулся и на короткий миг встретился глазами с Тайлером, увидел на его лице смесь изумления и тревоги и усмехнулся. Милый Тайлер вечно сам затевает безумства и, оказавшись посреди них, приходит в величайшее удивление, как же так получилось.  
Исмаэль поднял руки и запел. Женщины тут же громко подхватили его слова, за ними запели, пританцовывая в такт, все остальные. Барабаны застучали громче. Музыка была такой ритмичной и заразительной, что Роберт обнаружил что и сам притопывает ногой в такт и негромко подпевает. Слова песни были наивной простенькой молитвой многочисленным богам и святым с просьбой о покровительстве и совете. Он усмехнулся, происходящее пока что скорее забавляло его, чем удивляло, но спешить с выводами он не хотел.  
Когда песня закончилась, старуха поставила корзину на землю, вытащила оттуда белую курицу и передала ее четырем избранным. Четыре пары смуглых рук тут же вцепились в растрепанные перья птицы.  
Толпа возбужденно охнула, все подались вперед. Четыре женщины, упираясь в землю босыми ступнями, начали напряженно тянуть курицу, каждая в свою сторону. Их лица кривились от натуги, из глоток вырывались гортанные крики, пальцы сминали и ломали белые перья. Курица истошно заверещала, женщины завизжали, завопила толпа. Роберт скривился, поняв, что сейчас произойдёт. Раздался омерзительный звук — треск, потом отчетливый всхлип. Брызнула кровь и трепещущие внутренности упали на песок. Четыре избранные бросились на колени, они и вслед за ними еще несколько человек, отталкивая друг друга, погружали руки в растерзанные окровавленные останки и размазывали кровь по лицам, шеям и грудям.  
Женщина в белом вылила содержимое кувшина в котел, висевший над костром. Должно быть, жидкость в кувшине была теплой, потому что над котлом тут же взвился легкий парок. Женщина зачерпнула из котла жестяной кружкой, протянула ее Исмаэлю, а тот, сделав большой глоток, жестом подозвал к себе одну из потрошительниц, которая сжала кружку окровавленными ладонями и припала к ней ртом.  
Вслед за ней все по очереди начали подходить к костру, женщина в белом снова и снова опускала кружку в котел и вручала ее в протянутые руки. Роберт тоже сделал несколько глотков. Это была смесь рома и травяного настоя, состав которого он распознать не смог, но после лекции Исмаэля о травах он был уверен, что ничего опасного там оказаться не может.  
Барабаны стучали сильнее. Исмаэль снова запел, и хор подхватил его песню, но Роберт больше не вслушивался в слова. В центре вокруг костра теперь танцевали все те же четверо женщин, и те, что перемазались кровью жертвенной птицы. Танец их становился все более диким. Они тоже пели, но слова были неразборчивыми и путанными, скорее выкрики и завывания, чем складный слог. Они кружились и изгибались, то едва не падая на землю, то подпрыгивая в свете костра. Толпа подбадривала их криками, хлопками и топаньем.  
Одна из женщин вдруг упала на землю и забилась, непристойно вскидывая бедра и раздирая на себе одежду.  
— Ойя! — кричала она.  
— Ойя! Ойя! Ойя! — заревела толпа.  
Потом она затихла, обмякла на земле, но вскоре приподнялась, встряхиваясь и озираясь, как ни в чем не бывало. Остальные продолжали плясать. Седой мужчина закружился на месте, выкрикивая что-то так быстро, что Роберт не успевал разобрать слова.  
— Старый Алонсо, участвовал во всех войнах против испанцев, — сказал кто-то. — Огун часто к нему приходит.  
Голос его прозвучал словно издалека. Барабаны стучали и стучали, и Роберту казалось, что его сердце бьется в такт навязчивому ритму. Вдруг, словно по какому-то знаку, все притихли, даже барабаны зазвучали тише. Те, кто пребывали в танцевальном трансе, продолжали покачиваться и приплясывать, но чуть отодвинулись от костра. Толпа расступилась, пропуская в центр старуху, ведущую на веревке молодого козла.  
На этот раз к костру вышел сам Исмаэль с мачете, которое в его крупных руках казалось не сильно больше кухонного ножа. Старуха с неожиданной силой схватила козлика за рога, навалилась ему на спину и отогнула его голову назад, открыв кудлатую шею. Исмаэль шумно выдохнул, свистнуло в воздухе лезвие мачете. Рогатая голова отлетела в сторону, шмякнувшись на землю, а из алого круга горла, как из кувшина с вином, хлынула кровь. Толпа всколыхнулась и снова пришла в неистовство. Женщина в белом платье подставила опустевший котел, и густая дымящаяся струя с плеском полилась внутрь. Роберт завороженный смотрел, как отблески пламени играют на черной в полумраке струе, на мокрых от пота телах танцующих, на темном лице Исмаэля.  
Что-то толкало его вперед, как будто давило огромной ладонью между лопаток. «Иди! Испробуй все до конца!» Роберт сделал несколько шагов к костру, вместе с другими опустился на колени возле котла и зачерпнул теплую кровь. Потом поднял потемневшие руки, запрокинул голову — ладони блестели, черные струи текли по запястьям. Пролились Роберту на лицо.  
От медного запаха голова стала тяжелой, он шумно вздохнул и провел мокрыми ладонями по лицу, по шее и груди, размазывая кровь. Поднявшись на ноги, прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запахи: терпкий запах крови, запах козлиной шкуры, запахи дыма и чужого пота. Он впитывал кожей и их, и звук барабанов, и трепет земли под ногами. Все ощущения обострились. Он чувствовал, как стекают по спине капли пота. Как стягивает кожу подсыхающая кровь. Слышал удары барабанов, звучащие будто внутри него, заполняющие его целиком, чувствовал движения собственных ног, ударяющих о пыльную землю двора, чувствовал, как двигаются руки и шевелятся губы.  
Но странным образом он превратился в безвольного наблюдателя в собственном теле. Он даже отстраненно отметил, что это похоже на приближение оргазма, когда тело уже принадлежит не разуму, а только природной жажде. В нынешнем его состоянии тоже было некое исступленное удовольствие, но что влекло его сейчас, что двигало им, он не понимал.  
Ноги подогнулись, и он снова упал на колени. Золотое пламя костра было совсем близко, жар дышал в лицо, касался кожи. Пламя окружало со всех сторон, это оно владело его телом, оно говорило его губами, вдруг дохнуло холодом. А потом из пламени выплыло лицо Исмаэля, он что-то сказал, и пламя погасло.

**Далеко за море**

Когда Роберт пришел в себя, он лежал на сваленных на дощатом полу веранды подушках, и Тайлер держал его голову на коленях.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил тот, с беспокойством заглядывая Роберту в лицо.  
Роберт прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Он определенно устал, как устаешь после трудной физической работы, он чувствовал, что физиономия у него по-прежнему перепачкана в засохшей крови, да и вообще неплохо было бы смыть с себя пот и грязь. Еще его немного беспокоили выпавшие из памяти минуты. Или может быть часы? А в остальном...  
— Нормально, — сказал он, приподнявшись на локте. — Только в горле пересохло. А что произошло?  
— Эм... Если верить Исмаэлю, тобой овладел какой-то неизвестный оча, который напрочь отказался с Исмаэлем разговаривать. Мне показалось, что его это несколько задело. А если о том, что видел я, то не много. Ты там отплясывал вместе со всеми, потом упал. Подойти к тебе мне не удалось, ты был в самом центре этой беснующейся толпы. Это Исмаэль принес тебя сюда на руках и сказал, что ты скоро очнешься. Веселье стало идти на убыль, потом все начали расходиться. И ты действительно пришел в себя.  
— Сколько я был без сознания?  
Тайлер взглянул на часы.  
— С четверть часа. Я уже начал волноваться.  
Двор почти опустел. Замешкавшиеся расходились, негромко переговариваясь. Мерцали и потрескивали угли в догорающем костре. Женщина в белом платье подошла к ним, поставила на дощатый пол керосиновую лампу и, опустившись на колени возле Роберта, стала влажной тряпицей вытирать кровь с его лица и груди.  
— Исмаэль велел сказать, — произнесла она, — что искать тебе надо не здесь. Уезжай далеко. За море. И найди свое наследство, сказал он, прежде чем оно найдет тебя.  
Она встала и строго спросила на ломанном английском.  
— Ты все понимать?  
— Да, я отлично понял, — ответил Роберт. — Передай Исмаэлю мою благодарность.  
Женщина ушла, а он сел и начал натягивать рубашку.  
— В общем, это было довольно неожиданно, — Тайлер покачал головой. — Хотя, зная тебя, наверное, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.  
Но вопреки насмешливому тону, он бережно придержал Роберта за талию, когда тот встал на ноги, и тихо спросил:  
— Ну что, увезти тебя отсюда?  
***  
Роберт лежал, подложив локоть под голову, и сквозь прозрачный полог смотрел на светлеющее небо за окном. Его бессонные мысли снова и снова возвращались к тому ускользающему мгновению в доме Исмаэля. Казалось, он вот-вот вспомнит что-то, возникавшее среди языков пламени: башни далекого города, чей-то голос, морозный ветер в лицо, — но воспоминание было таким хрупким, что рассыпалось как пепел. Оставались только слова, которые передал ему колдун. «Найди свое наследство, пока оно не отыскало тебя». «Далеко за море» не слишком точный пункт назначения. Впрочем, мысль снова уехать в Старый Свет не оставляла его последние полгода. Возвращаться в Нью-Йорк он не собирался. Надо поскорее разделаться с контрабандой полковника Гомеса и уехать. Далеко за море. Он перевернулся на другой бок и встретился взглядом с Тайлером.  
— Роберт? — вопросительно шепнул тот.  
— Да.  
— Ты сам-то знаешь, что это за наследство, о котором говорил Исмаэль?  
— Наверное. Моя мать оставила мне кое-что. Одну вещь. И письмо. Только она не успела его дописать. Или, может быть, ей не дали. Так что там много непонятного.  
Тайлер осторожно коснулся его щеки.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Исмаэль прав, я должен вернуться в Европу. Нужно было давно это сделать, — он положил ладонь поверх руки Тайлера. — Тем более, ты был там.  
Роберт потянулся к нему и провел губами по шее от ключицы до уха.  
— Мфф... — Тайлер поежился от щекотки. — Знаешь, я раньше не занимался любовью с кем-то, кто одержим демонами.  
Роберт засмеялся.  
— Я уже точно не одержим. По крайней мере, сейчас. Так ты поедешь со мной?  
— Я бы очень хотел...  
В ответе без сомнения скрывалось «но», только Роберт не стал спрашивать. И не стал говорить, о том, как не хочет ехать один. Так и не высказав своего «но», Тайлер крепко обнял его и потянулся губами к губам. Роберту вдруг показалось, что в воздухе все еще витает едва уловимый запах дыма. Кровь застучала в ушах, как ритуальные барабаны.  
— Наверное я все-таки еще немного одержим, — тихо прошептал он, отвел колено Тайлера в сторону и вошел в него сразу глубоко, наслаждаясь податливостью его тела, разогретого их предыдущим свиданием. Тот шумно выдохнул, подался ближе.  
Может быть Роберт и надеялся все же поймать неуловимое воспоминание, но то, что владело им сейчас, было лишь сексуальным желанием, ярким, горячим, но вовсе не мистической одержимостью. Не было больше мерного биения барабанов, не было запаха крови и дыма, был только Тайлер. Его руки, его губы, жар его тела.  
***  
Весь следующий день Тайлер где-то пропадал. Роберт, которого беспокоило его затянувшееся молчание относительно груза, прогулялся в порт. Он проверил сохранность ящиков и прошелся по гавани, присматриваясь. Ему пришло в голову, что можно было бы нанять какую-нибудь каботажную посудинку, не привлекая лишнего внимания погрузить в нее злополучные ящики, а потом ночью высадиться с ними на отдаленном пляже и уже оттуда доставить в Гавану. Наверняка найдется сговорчивый капитан.  
В порту на отдельном пирсе стоял океанский лайнер, глянцевито-черный, ослепительно белый, сверкающий начищенной медью. «Святая Луиза» было написано на черном носу. На средней палубе мальчишка-юнга натирал воском деревянные поручни.  
— Куда вы идете? — спросил его Роберт  
— Из Вальпараисо в Ливерпуль, — ответил мальчишка.  
— А когда отправляетесь?  
— Через два дня, сэр. — Он опустил тряпку и доверительно шепнул: — Тринадцатого, чтоб они неладны были.  
— Ну, это не беда. Спасибо.  
Роберт решил, что если до завтрашнего дня новостей от Тайлера не будет, то настанет самое время вернуться в порт и поговорить с местными рыбаками и капитанами прибрежных судов. Но вечером, когда разошедшийся ливень загнал их с Тайлером под крышу все той же студии с видом на море, тот сказал:  
— Насчет того дела, о котором ты меня просил. Я поговорил с людьми. Послезавтра, в ночь на тринадцатое они все сделают.  
Роберт мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Шторма и грозы бушевали почти каждый день, и при столь неверной погоде идея с каботажным плаванием не выглядела такой уж прекрасной.  
— Превосходные новости, — сказал он, садясь на постели. — Я должен встретиться с ними?  
— Нет, не нужно. Только скажи, куда доставить груз. Это толковые ребята, не беспокойся, — Тайлер подложил ладони под голову и прикрыл глаза. За окном ревел ливень. — Ну и погодка!  
— Я тебе очень обязан, Тайлер, — искренне произнес Роберт.  
Тайлер вздохнул, потом сел и, обняв его сзади, потерся носом о затылок.  
— Ммм... а как ты думаешь... — осторожно начал он.  
— О нет, — взмолился Роберт, — не предлагай мне побросать чертовы ящики на дно бухты или что ты там придумал.  
Тайлер крепче сжал руки у него на груди.  
— Я всего лишь хотел спросить, как мы будем добывать себе ужин, если этот потоп не прекратится в ближайшие четверть часа? — пробормотал он. — И еще. Поедем завтра на пляж? Алисон нас звала.  
***  
Утром Роберт дважды написал адрес, данный ему полковником Гомесом. Один раз на листе бумаги, который вытащил из пишущей машинки в квартире Тайлера. Тайлер все еще спал, так что Роберт оставил записку на столе.  
Второй раз на купленной в аптеке на набережной открытке с изображением парусника, входящего в бухту Гаваны. Кроме адреса, Роберт написал на открытке «12, ночь» и бросил ее в пасть жутковатого почтового ящика. По чьей-то фантазии ящик был сделан в виде уродливого лица с печально опущенными вниз уголками широкого рта.  
Завтра ночью все будет кончено. К счастью, для выполнения задания его снабдили кое-какими средствами, так что он сможет добраться до Старого Света без лишних проблем и даже с некоторым комфортом. Сядет на тот лайнер, что отбывает тринадцатого. Разве что Тайлер уговорит его задержаться. Но только ненадолго. Роберт опустил руку в карман и стиснул в кулаке перстень с печаткой.  
Кафе «Магнолия»  
— Тайлер, такое выражение лица обычно бывает у людей в двух случаях: во время обострения гастрита и из-за проблем с законом. Скажи мне, что с нашими делами в порту все в порядке?  
Тайлер стоял, опершись о перила балкона, застывшим взглядом уставясь на море, катившее свинцовые пенные волны.  
— Да, все в порядке, — довольно бесцветным голосом ответил он. — Не волнуйся.  
— В таком случает от гастрита могу порекомендовать...  
— Да нет у меня никакого гастрита! — неожиданно взвился Тайлер, даже хлопнул ладонью по перилам. — Ох, Роберт, какой ты иногда бываешь...  
Роберт приподнял бровь  
— Интересно, какой же?  
Тайлер повернулся к нему и заглянул в лицо, страдальчески прикусив губу.  
— Извини, — он вздохнул. — Просто сегодня зверски душно. Ты только посмотри на небо, такое ощущение, что сейчас рухнет нам на голову.  
Роберт, который по характеру вовсе не был обидчив и к тому же слишком беспокоился о предстоящей операции, которая должна была состояться буквально через несколько часов, оставил его вспышку без внимания и спросил:  
— И нам точно не нужно в порт, чтобы удостовериться, что все пройдет как надо?  
Тайлер грустно улыбнулся:  
— Совершенно определенно. Мне даже кажется, что нам стоит отправится куда-нибудь еще, чтобы, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так, вероятность чего, естественно, крайне незначительна, можно было бы легко отыскать людей, которые подтвердят, что мы и не приближались к порту и вообще были заняты чем-то совершенно другим.  
— Ну что же, тогда будем на виду. Тем более тебе, похоже, стоит развеяться. Может быть, пойдем в «Магнолию», а то я так и не побываю в этом знаменитом месте.  
Тайлер рассеянно кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я иногда думаю о капитане Риде. Как любовная страсть может разрушить в человеке чувство справедливости, и всякое милосердие, и даже самый примитивный инстинкт жить и дышать? А ведь некоторые только такую любовь считают настоящей.  
— О боже мой! — сокрушенно вздохнул Роберт, обнимая его за плечи. — Тайлер, друг мой, я тебя обожаю, но клянусь, не буду пытаться вышибить себе или тебе мозги, если ты вдруг ко мне охладеешь. А теперь пойдем все-таки в «Магнолию» — похоже, тебе жизненно необходимо выпить.  
***  
Кафе «Магнолия» находилось в самом центре города, на краю парка. Его открыл еще в прошлом веке предприимчивый выходец из Нового Орлеана. Кафе сразу стало популярно у американцев, хлынувших сюда после заключения Парижского договора, превратилось в некое подобие американского открытого клуба и сохраняло этот статус до сих пор. Кубинцы пообеспеченней тоже сюда часто заглядывали. Кто-то просто из любопытства или стремления продемонстрировать свою прогрессивность и любовь к американской культуре, в пику испанской, кто-то в поисках полезных знакомств и выгодных сделок.  
Вечером белое здание, украшенное элегантным в неоклассическом стиле портиком, сияло огнями на фоне темного парка. Когда Роберт и Тайлер, поднявшись по мраморным ступеням, вошли в ярко освещенный зал, струнный квартет играл энергичный, хотя и немного старомодный вальс и публика, похоже, неплохо проводила время. Электрический свет сиял и дробился в хрустальных подвесках люстр. Официанты скользили по залу среди танцующих пар с ледяными коктейлями на подносах.  
Тайлер еще по дороге оправился от своей меланхолии, рассказал пару забавных случаев о завсегдатаях «Магнолии», украдкой поцеловал Роберта в аллее парка, а едва они вошли в зал, взял с подноса два бокала и, протянув один Роберту, с радостным видом отсалютовал другим. Но Роберт от противного червячка беспокойства так до конца и не избавился. К тому же, несмотря на шумящие под потолком вентиляторы, в набитом битком зале стояла та же липкая жара, что и на улице. Ледяной ром с лимоном показался спасительным бальзамом.  
Поприветствовав нескольких знакомых, они с Тайлером разошлись в разные концы зала, и довольно скоро Роберт начал скучать. Стоило признать, что Тайлер был абсолютно прав, сказав, что в «Магнолии» нет ничего такого, чего нельзя найти в заурядном нью-йоркском клубе, за исключением разве что налета провинциальности. Второй бокал рома не прибавил обстановке увлекательности, и Роберт уже подумывал о том, чтобы разыскать Тайлера и предложить ему обеспечивать себе алиби в каком-нибудь более веселом месте, но случайно наткнулся на сеньору Де Ла Мас, в этот раз без горничной и собачки и в темно-бордовых шелках.  
Он слегка поклонился, и она спросила, с любопытством прищурив темные глаза:  
— Кажется, я вас где-то видела?  
— Несколько дней назад. В приемной полковника Гомеса.  
— Ах да. Вы тот американский доктор.  
— Роберт Кэт, — представился он.  
— Лидия Де Ла Мас.  
Она протянула Роберту руку, и он коснулся губами надушенного запястья.  
Они выпили за знакомство, обменялись несколькими малозначительными фразами, а потом Роберт спросил:  
— А полковник тоже здесь?  
— О нет. У него хватает забот. И он не слишком любит сюда ходить.  
— В чем-то я его понимаю, — искренне произнес Роберт, слишком поздно спохватившись, что произнес бестактность.  
— Значит, у вас тоже свободная душа. Редко встретишь американца со свободной душой.  
И прежде чем Роберту в голову успел прийти достаточно остроумный ответ, она поставила бокал на столик.  
— Но раз уж вы здесь, доктор, потанцуйте со мной.  
Двигалась она изумительно. Роберт обнимал ее гибкую талию и невольно скользил взглядом по смуглой шее к тонкой пене белых кружев в глубоком декольте. Ее близость волновала, и он чувствовал, что выпил слишком много и находится в буквальном смысле слова меньше чем в полушаге от больших неприятностей. К тому же Лидия сократила это расстояние до совсем взрывоопасного и проговорила ему на ухо:  
— Я слышала, полковник Гомес очень доволен вашей работой. Не думаете задержаться на Кубе? Или в Нью-Йорке вас ждут неотложные дела?  
С таким же успехом она могла вылить ему за шиворот кувшин холодной воды. Нью-йоркские дела были для Роберта больной темой. Но в данной ситуации это было только кстати. Опомнившись, он, привел их танцевальную позицию к виду, который не вызвал бы нареканий у самого строгого учителя танцев, и ответил любезным тоном:  
— Куба просто очаровательна, сеньора Лидия, но боюсь, мне придется уехать.  
Распрощавшись с сеньорой Де Ла Мас настолько поспешно, насколько позволяли приличия, он бесцельно побродил по залу. Обнаружил, что Тайлер танцует с Алисон, баронессой какой-то там, и, сев возле барной стойки, подпер подбородок кулаком и стал смотреть на них. Танцевали они очень мило. Она что-то говорила Тайлеру, и тот склонился к ней и слушал с серьезным видом. Роберт подумал, что, что бы Тайлера не держало на Кубе, похоже, уезжать тот не собирается. А ведь как чудесно было бы сесть вдвоем на пароход через Атлантику. Снова, как прежде, когда они были еще совсем юными. В порту стоит эта, как ее?, «Святая Елена...» или «...Луиза». Но нет, увы. Роберт представил долгое и одинокое путешествие, которое ему предстоит, и от грусти и жалости к себе едва слезы не навернулись на глаза. Это было уже слишком! Он решительно отставил в сторону полупустой стакан.  
Тайлер и Алисон заметили его, приветственно помахали руками, и Тайлер стал пробираться через толпу.  
— Им предложили сняться в кинематографе, — сказал он, садясь на соседний табурет. — Алисон, Фабио и автомобилю. Забавно, да? А у тебя как дела? Веселишься?  
— Не слишком.  
— Я же говорил. «Магнолия» скучное место. Не очень ее люблю.  
— Ну, значит у тебя тоже свободная душа, — хмыкнул Роберт. — И это роднит нас обоих с полковником Гомесом.  
— С ума сойти! — засмеялся Тайлер, — Сколько ты выпил, чтобы дойти до такого великолепного умозаключения?  
Сам он, впрочем, судя по громкому смеху и порозовевшим щекам, не сильно отстал по части выпивки. Роберту вдруг невыносимо захотелось поцеловать его, прямо здесь, посреди толпы. Просто чтобы проверить, внесет ли это в происходящее хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
— Что еще здесь можно делать? Только танцевать и напиваться, — он взял Тайлера под руку, и они двинулись по залу. — Кстати, ты не думаешь, что мы здесь уже достаточно, чтобы присутствующим запомнилось, что всю ночь мы провели как беззаботные мотыльки и не имеем никакого отношения... ну, ты знаешь к чему?  
Тайлер не успел ничего ответить, потому что прямо перед ними вырос незнакомый тип с розовой магнолией в петлице.  
— О, доктор Кэт! — воскликнул тип. — И мистер Уитни. — Он растянул узкие губы в улыбке, такой многозначительной и довольной, как будто Роберт с Тайлером задолжали ему кучу денег. — Как неожиданно видеть вас вместе.  
— Что же тут неожиданного, мистер Барроу? — воскликнул Тайлер. — Мы знаем друг друга со студенческой скамьи.  
— Вот как, — жизнерадостно воскликнул тип, — отрадно видеть, что даже гм... идеологические разногласия не могут убить дух студенческого братства.  
— Какие еще идеологические разногласия? — наигранно засмеялся Роберт. Этот тип уже успел ему надоесть. — И кстати, — добавил он. — Разве мы с вами знакомы?  
— Мы, вероятно, встречались в «Пылающем сердце», доктор. Хотя я и не был там, когда вы спасли Марию. Или, возможно, у полковника Гомеса, наверняка там.  
— Что-то не припоминаю, — процедил Роберт.  
— Ну что ж, возможно, в будущем... А пока разрешите откланяться, мне кажется, я видел тут сеньору Де Ла Мас.  
Тип отошел, и Роберт повернулся к Тайлеру.  
— Кто он такой, этот Барроу?  
Тайлер хихикнул и прошептал ему на ухо.  
— Что ты! Это же известно всей Гаване. Он работает на англичан. Исключительно нелепый персонаж.  
— А почему он сказал?.. — начал Роберт, но Тайлер вдруг стиснул его руку и прошептал.  
— Невыносимая духота. Давай выйдем в парк.  
***  
Они спустились по ступеням во влажный полумрак, как будто вошли в теплую воду. Дурманил голову аромат тропического сада. Огромная магнолия призрачно белела впереди. Тайлер потянул Роберта за собой, под ее низкую крону, усыпанную тяжелыми цветами, прижал к стволу дерева и начал жадно целовать в губы. Роберт с энтузиазмом отвечал, и через полминуты этих влажных полупьяных поцелуев их обоих трясло от возбуждения. Он просунул руки Тайлеру под рубашку, гладил влажную от пота поясницу и горячо шептал.  
— Будь со мной, пожалуйста, будь со мной.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — выдохнул Тайлер, и чуть отстранился, опуская руки на пояс брюк. Роберт застонал и выгнулся навстречу пробравшейся под брюки ладони.  
— О, пардон, господа!  
Тайлер дернулся от неожиданности и резко обернулся. Роберт взглянул поверх его плеча, тяжело дыша. Какой-то высокий человек в светлом костюме стоял, чуть пошатываясь, освещенный со спины огнями кафе. Он махнул рукой, вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Позвольте принести искренние извинения, что я вас потревожил, — проговорил он, старательно выговаривая слова. — Уже удаляюсь.  
Развернувшись, он неверным шагом двинулся прочь, в сторону звучащего в «Магнолии» быстрого вальса. Переводя дыхание, Роберт с Тайлером смотрели друг на друга. Тайлер нервно рассмеялся.  
— Это уж слишком! Пойдем ко мне.  
— Сейчас хлынет ливень, — прошептал Роберт, все еще не отпуская его из объятий. — Ко мне ближе идти.  
Обогнать дождь они все-таки не успели. Промокшие до нитки, то и дело смеясь и шикая друг на друга, они пробрались в дом сеньоры Поэя и поднялись по лестнице в комнату Роберта.  
— Ох, — засмеялся Роберт, стряхивая воду с волос, — по кубинской погоде я точно не буду скучать.  
Но Тайлер ничего не ответил, притянул его к себе, нетерпеливо стаскивая мокрую одежду.  
— Да что с тобой сегодня, Тайлер? — пробормотал Роберт, подставляясь под его жадные ладони.  
— Тшшш... Тихо. Молчи.

**Прощай, Куба**

Роберт приоткрыл глаза. Едва рассвело. Тайлер, совершенно одетый, сидел на краю постели и смотрел на него. Роберт чувствовал, как его пальцы ласково перебирают волосы, зажмурился, но потом встрепенулся.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — очень тихо сказал Тайлер. — Просто мне пора.  
Со стоном потянувшись, Роберт стиснул его колено. Просыпаться ужасно не хотелось, и он смотрел на Тайлера сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы.  
— В такую рань?  
— Да, я должен идти, — проговорил Тайлер, опустив голову, потом наклонился и нежно поцеловал Роберта в щеку. — Прости.  
Он поднялся, его фигура за упавшим пологом превратилась в размытый силуэт и исчезла.  
— Да что ты извиняешься? — пробормотал Роберт ему вслед, перевернулся на живот и блаженно уткнулся лицом в подушку. — Увидимся.  
Когда Роберт проснулся снова, солнце уже успело подняться и наполнить комнату жизнерадостным светом. Разбудили его голоса.  
— Простите, полковник Гомес, — взволновано тараторил высокий голосок горничной, — но сеньора еще отдыхает и никак не может вас принять.  
Безошибочным инстинктом почуяв неладное, Роберт вскочил с постели и заметался по комнате, одеваясь. Сон как рукой сняло.  
И чутье его не подвело.  
— Мне нужен этот чертов американец! — прорычал голос полковника. — Проклятый доктор Кэт!  
— Но!.. — пискнула горничная.  
— Где он?! — заорал полковник.  
Девушка возмущенно взвизгнула, как будто ее грубо отпихнули с дороги. По лестнице загрохотали шаги. Роберт едва успел застегнуть брюки и накинуть пиджак, дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился полковник Гомес. Лицо его налилось кровью, глаза сверкали, а в гневно воздетой руке был пистолет. Начал он со смутно знакомых Роберту испанских ругательств, но потом заорал на английском.  
— Гнусная тварь! Ты нас предал! Продался этим красноповязочникам!  
Очевидно, что-то пошло сильно не так, как предполагалось, но что именно, Роберт пока что не понимал.  
— По... подождите, полковник, — он вытянул руки ладонями вперед в самом миролюбивом жесте. — Тут, должно быть, какая-то ошибка.  
— Ошибка! — взревел полковник. — Оружие, мое оружие! Вместо того чтобы передать оружие моим людям, ты вооружил повстанцев.  
— Что? — недоуменно спросил Роберт.  
— Продажная тварь! — продолжал разоряться полковник. — Сколько они тебе заплатили?! Или нет, — он оскалился. — Дело не в деньгах, ты это сделал ради своего дружка. Этот Тайлер Уитни, любимец всех черномазых на сотню миль вокруг, он тебя убедил.  
Полковник снова разразился испанской бранью. А Роберт просто онемел на несколько мгновений. Внезапно до него начал доходить смысл происходящего во всей своей до слез обидной неприглядности. Однако сейчас перед ним стояла проблема куда более насущная, чем приступы ярости и самобичевания. А именно полковник, который перешел от слов к действиям, перестал орать и размахивать пистолетом и нацелил его в Роберта.  
— Может быть, моя песенка спета, — процедил полковник, внезапно перестав орать. — Но напоследок я тебя прикончу. Доставлю себе это удовольствие.  
Под дулом пистолета в животе у Роберта зашевелился неприятный холодок. Оружия у него не было, и помощи ждать не приходилось. Их с полковником разделяла только незастеленная постель с откинутым пологом. С внезапным озарением Роберт схватил в охапку одеяло и швырнул его в полковника. Тяжелая ткань удачно накрыла того с головой. Полковник явно не ожидал такого наглого маневра, вскинул руки вверх, прогремел выстрел. Горничная, подслушивавшая в коридоре, истошно завизжала. Пока застигнутый врасплох полковник, ругаясь, выпутывался из одеяла, Роберт, перемахнул через кровать, сбил его с ног и навалился сверху. Полковник сопротивлялся отчаянно, но в конечном счете молодость и ловкость восторжествовали над опытом.  
Вывернув пистолет из цепких пальцев, Роберт вскочил на ноги и наставил пистолет на полковника.  
— Думаю, мы можем обойтись без насилия, полковник, — заговорил он, отступая к балкону. — Я не буду в вас стрелять, а вы дадите мне спокойно уйти.  
— Ах ты, грязный, подлый... — зарычал полковник, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Но Роберт уже захлопнул балконную дверь, сунул пистолет в карман и перемахнул через перила.  
Его комната располагалась на втором этаже, но на счастье балкон украшала шикарная решетка. Роберт повис, цепляясь за пышные лепестки и сочные листья кованых цветов, осторожно спустился на руках вниз и, выдохнув, разжал пальцы. Соприкосновение с землей отозвалось болью в коленях, Роберт завалился на бок, чтобы смягчить удар, но на передышку времени не было. С балкона уже раздавались гневные вопли, так что он быстро вскочил на ноги и, прихрамывая, пересек внутренний дворик.  
Выскочив на улицу, он осторожно осмотрелся. Пока что все было как обычно. Пестрая утренняя публика торопилась по своим делам. Зеленщик вел в поводу старенького ослика, груженного корзинами с фруктами. В толпе, блестя лакированными боками, полз красный кадиллак с открытым верхом, на заднем сидении две барышни в светлых платьях закрывались зонтиками от солнца и беспокойно поглядывали на небо, не собирается ли дождь. Со стороны бухты и в самом деле ползла тяжелая черная туча.  
Роберт перебежал улицу прямо перед машиной, и шофер сердито нажал на клаксон. Но Роберт только отмахнулся и поспешил прочь от дома сеньоры Поэя. В груди клокотала ярость, мешая сосредоточиться. А подумать было о чем. Надо было убираться из города, и срочно. А лучше и вовсе прочь с чертовой Кубы.  
— Сеньор доктор?! — раздался крик позади. — Постойте, сеньор доктор!  
Он обернулся. Лавируя среди толпы, вслед за ним бежал паренек. Роберт узнал Фелипе, официанта из «Пылающего сердца». Остановившись возле Роберта, он вытащил из-под замусоленной блузы конверт.  
— Вот. Это вам просили передать.  
Он стоял рядом, запыхавшийся после бега, Роберт машинально сунул руку в карман, но тут сообразил, что те несколько монет, которые он нащупал в кармане – все его деньги, и решил, что парень обойдется без чаевых. Роберт бросил взгляд на дом сеньоры Поэя и стоявший у крыльца олдсмобиль полковника.  
— Отойдем вот туда, — сказал он.  
Когда они завернули за угол, он распечатал конверт. Там лежал билет в каюту первого класса на лайнере «Святая Луиза» Тихоокеанской пароходной компании, шедший из Вальпараисо в Ливерпуль через Рио-де-Жанейро, Гавану, Панаму и Бермуды, и записка.  
«Милый Роберт! — прочитал он. — События развиваются быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, и единственное, что я успеваю сделать, — помочь тебе убраться с Кубы как можно скорее. Будь у нас больше времени, я, наверное, смог бы объяснить тебе, что и почему я делаю. Ведь ты вовсе не циник и в глубине души понимаешь, что правильная сторона все-таки существует. Всегда. Верю, что в следующий раз мы окажемся по одну сторону.  
Искренне твой, Тайлер.  
P.S. Еще раз прости  
P.P.S. Надеюсь, путешествие доставит тебе удовольствие».  
Зарычав от ярости, Роберт смял записку в кулаке. Горло перехватило от злости и обиды. Фелипе сказал:  
— Мистер Уитни сказал, что, наверное, вы будете очень сердиты.  
Роберт взглянул на мальчишку и только сейчас заметил на его плече красную повязку.  
— Ах, мистер Уитни так сказал. Знаешь что, передай ему... А нет, — Роберт сердито махнул рукой. — К черту! Прощай, Фелипе.  
Он быстро зашагал прочь, в сторону гавани.  
— Прощайте, доктор, — крикнул Фелипе ему вслед. — И большое вам спасибо!  
Вскоре Роберт вышел к площади Оружия. По площади шагал отряд. Формы на них не было — кто был одет в блузы навыпуск, какие носили крестьяне, рыбаки и рабочие, кто в западные костюмы, кто в пестрые жилетки. Но у всех на рукавах были красные повязки, а в руках винтовки. Пятизарядные автоматические винтовки Браунинга, очень хорошо знакомые Роберту. Он снова едва не взвыл от злости.  
Тайлер обвел его вокруг пальца. Тайлер шептал ему нежности и жарко целовал, развлекал его местной экзотикой и поездками на пляж и с самого начала знал о готовящемся мятеже, задумал свою аферу, как только Роберт рассказал ему о грузе, и вручил привезенное Робертом оружие прямо в руки своим друзьям-повстанцам. Положа руку на сердце, Роберт не то чтобы слишком сочувствовал полковнику Гомесу и совершенно не против был отправится в Старый Свет. Но каким же идиотом он себя выставил. И как он мог забыть, что Тайлер может быть очаровательным любовником, непробиваемым идеалистом и хитрой задницей одновременно.  
В довершении всех его бед, небо над Гаваной загрохотало и хлынул ливень.  
Когда Роберт перестал в ярости метаться по своей роскошной каюте и проклинать вероломство Тайлера, кубинскую политику и собственную наивность, «Святая Луиза» уже давно вышла из бухты Гаваны. Роберт вышел на прогулочную палубу и прошел на корму. Дождь прекратился. Море сверкало бирюзой, но зеленые берега Кубы уже терялись в далекой дымке, только башня маяка в крепости Моро едва виднелась на горизонте.  
В груди шевельнулось что-то горячее и болезненное, не похожее на ярость и злость. Роберт опустил руку в карман и уже привычным жестом коснулся перстня. А потом отвернулся, чтобы не позволить этому странному чувству в груди стать слишком определенным и, оставив Кубу за спиной, направился в курительный салон. Надо было выяснить, что за публика здесь собралась.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – в 1898 году закончилась Испано-американская война, война против испанского владычества на Кубе  
2 - бабалао – жрец кубинской религии сантерии  
3 - Королевская почта - почтовая служба Великобритании  
4 - автомобиль Алисон это ALFA 24 HP, первый Alfa Romeo  
5 - алейхо - чужак, не причастный сантерии  
6 - оча - божественные силы, которые вселяются в людей во время обрядов сантерии


End file.
